Pozdrowienia z piwnicy
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Ludzie mają różne zainteresowania. Jedni czytają książki, inni uprawiają sport, a jeszcze inni siedzą przed komputerem i grają w gry. Ale ktoś zapyta "Co to ostatnie zajęcie może dać?". Całkiem sporo... (AU; zawiera Bubbline)
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

- "Jake! Zobacz co udało mi się kupić!" - krzyknął do brata blondyn wbiegając do ich wspólnego pokoju. Jego głos poza standardowo niezwykłą energią, przepełniony był równie silnym entuzjazmem.

- "Gdzie byłeś?" - zapytał leżący na łóżku chłopak z nieco tylko ciemniejszymi od brata, kręconymi włosami. Na całkiem sporym brzuchu opierał trzymaną w dłoniach przenośną konsolkę z czarnym napisem "BMO" na niebieskiej obudowie - "Mama się denerwowała…"

- "Rano pobiegłem do sklepu, a i tak była kolejka!" - szczuplejszy chłopak zignorował słowa brata i wyciągnął coś z głębokich kieszeni kremowej bluzy z kapturem - "Ale udało się!"

- "Kupiłeś to Finn?" - Jake'a nie dowierzał. Szybko wyłączył konsolę, odłożył ja na stolik nocny i usiadł na brzegu materaca - "W dzień premiery?"

- "Wydałem całe kieszonkowe, ale to przecież Adventure Time!" - Finn wykrzyknął z radością, podając jednocześnie jedną z dwóch kopii gry bratu.

Grubasek przez chwilę przyglądał się opakowaniu. Czytał opisy, podziwiał screeny i okładkę.

- "To co?" - uniósł powoli głowę - "Instalujemy?"

* * *

><p>Głośny szum niezbyt nowych komputerów w końcu trochę osłabł. Osłabło również napięcie, a na twarzach braci zawitały szerokie uśmiechy. Prawie jednocześnie na dwóch monitorach pojawiły się ekrany tworzenia nowego konta.<p>

- "Będę nazywał się FinnTheHuman!" - zawołał blondyn poprawiając zjeżdżającą mu na oczy, nieodłączna, białą czapkę z niedźwiedzimi uszami.

- "A ja JakeTheDog…" - mruknął siedzący obok wklepując jednocześnie swój nowy nick w odpowiednią ramkę.

- "Dog?" - zapytał lekko zdziwiony Finn.

- "No co?" - Jake wzruszył ramionami - "Czasem chciałbym być psem… Psy są super… "

Wkrótce zakończyli rejestrację i zaczęli szukać serwera. Najlepszym wydawał się "L4nd 0f 000(world)" i do niego też dołączyli.

- "Będę grał człowiekiem. Klasą "bohater"!" - ucieszył się chłopak w czapce.

- "Jeszcze są dostępni ludzie?" - zdziwił się jego brat - "Miała być bardzo ograniczona liczba ludzkich postaci…" - mruknął przeglądając listę ras - "Ha! Jest pies-mutant! Klasa "tank"."

- "Weź coś innego… Ja mam już postać walczącą w zwarciu" - zajrzał mu przez ramię.

- "Nie. Będę tankiem i koniec!" - podkreślił swoje słowa gwałtownym uderzeniem w "enter", potwierdzającym wybór rasy i klasy - "Znajdziemy sobie jakąś ekipę… Wszystko będzie spoko…"

Kilkadziesiąt minut zażartej dyskusji i wybierania wyglądu później, bracia wreszcie weszli do gry. Ich postacie - wysoki blondyn w niebieskim ubraniu, białej czapce i z podrapanym mieczem oraz umięśniony, rozciągający się pies o jasno-pomarańczowej sierści - stanęły na drodze przechodzącej nieopodal lasu.

- "Pod czym jest czat?" - zapytał lekko zdezorientowany Finn, patrząc się na klawiaturę.

- "Sprawdź "T"" - odpowiedział Jake nie przerywając radosnego biegania w kółko i prób uderzenia czegokolwiek elastyczną łapą.

- "Jest" - blondyn uśmiechnął się i napisał: "siema wszystkim".

- "Na pewno ci ktoś odpowie…" - mruknął jego brat - "Ludzie w internecie są zwykle dość nieuprzejmi."

Jednak już kilka sekund później na ekranie pojawiło "Witajcie" i "Jesteście nowi?". Obydwie wiadomości napisał ktoś o nicku PrincessBubblegum. Szczupły chłopak odpisał bez dłuższego zastanowienia.

FinnTheHuman: "tak"

PrincessBubblegum: "Przydałaby się nam tutaj pomoc"

PrincessBubblegum: "Mogłybyśmy na was liczyć?"

FinnTheHuman: "oczywiście!tylko gdzie mamy iść?"

PrincessBubblegum: "W stronę tego wielkiego, różowego pałacu"

* * *

><p>- "Dobra Lady… Mam tą miksturę" - piegowata dziewczyna z okularami o dużych, okrągłych szkłach i pofarbowanymi na różowo włosami siedziała przy biurku w swoim różowym pokoju. Na uszach miała różowe słuchawki, przed ustami różowy mikrofon, a kilkanaście centymetrów przed całkiem ładną twarzą ekran komputera. Grała w grę MMO, która tego dnia miała premierę. Grała w nią jednak już od dłuższego czasu - miała szczęście dostać się do testów beta. Dzięki temu zdążyła już stworzyć własną gildię, która w praktyce była królestwem. Nazwała je Candy Kingdom i urządziła jej siedzibę w pastelowych kolorach, co bardzo bawiło przedstawicieli innych gildii.<p>

- "정확히 어떤 칵테일?" - zapytała rozmawiająca z nią koleżanka z Korei. Nie radziła sobie za dobrze z angielskim, ale starała się go nauczyć najmocniej jak potrafiła.

- "Według opisu służy do wskrzeszania zabitych, sojuszniczych NPC" - odpowiedziała Bonnibel, która jako tako rozumiała koreański - "Możemy to wypróbować na gildyjnym cmentarzysku."

Kilka minut później ich postacie - stworzona z gumy balonowej królewna o różowej skórze, włosach i sukni oraz niezwykle długi, tęczowy jednorożec w terminologii gry zwany jednorożkiem - stanęły w zardzewiałej bramie. Przed nimi rozciągała się całkiem rozległa przestrzeń porośnięta wymizerniałą trawą, z której co kilka metrów wystawały omszałe nagrobki. Dookoła, zaraz przy ziemi unosiła się delikatna mgiełka.

- "No to próbujemy…" - westchnęła Bonnie wyciągając z ekwipunku fiolkę z zieloną cieczą i ustawiła ją na jednym z nagrobków - "Teraz musimy wykopać trupa…"

- "우리가해야합니까?" - jęknęła Koreanka, która właściwie nazywała się La Dy, choć prawie każdy jej znajomy nazywał ją inaczej. Zwłaszcza ci zza granicy Korei.

- "A jak chcesz inaczej przetestować to…" - zerknęła na buteleczkę - "...Serum Detrupicielskie? No nic…" - wyciągnęła łopatę ze słodkiego metalu i zaczęła rozkopywać ostrożnie jeden z grobów. Po chwili ich oczom ukazał się słodyczanin w dość znacznym stopniu rozkładu. Lady jęknęła cicho i odsunęła się, a PB otworzyła flakonik. Kilka kropel syczącego lekko w zetknięciu z powietrzem płynu spadło na zwłoki wnikając w utworzone rozkładem dziury, pomiędzy wymieszane z wilgotną ziemią wnętrzności.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale w końcu trup zaczął się ruszać. Jednak nie zniknęła zgnilizna, dziury, ani robaki. Oczy trupa zaświeciły się na żółto.

- "Oj…" - mruknęła dziewczyna.

- "이는 "오"를 의미한다?" - zapytała podejrzliwym tonem Azjatka - "당신이 무슨 짓을 한거야?"

- "Coś poszło nie tak" - jej postać zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, wciąż ściskając w ręce buteleczkę z Serum.

W tym momencie nieumarły wyskoczył z dołu i rzucił się na różową. Królewna wykonała unik, ale łapa stwora zahaczyła o flakon. Naczynie poleciało po pięknej paraboli i rozbiło się o ziemię na środku cmentarza. Rozlana ciecz natychmiast wyparowała i wymieszała się z mgłą. Kilka nagrobków przewróciło się z głuchymi stuknięciami.

- "Oj…" - powtórzyła Bonnie, po czym razem ze swą przyjaciółką odbiegła w stronę pałacu.

* * *

><p>- "Ha! Mam już trzeci level!" - ucieszył się Finn.<p>

Okazało się, że położone dookoła pałacu miasto, choć wyglądało jak cukierkowa bajka, było zaatakowane przez cukrowe zombie. Bracia radzili sobie całkiem dobrze przebijając się przez hordę. Ulice były pokryte ogłuszonymi lub rozczłonkowanymi truposzami. Początkujący bohaterowie stanęli w końcu przed wrotami pałacu. Dobijający się do nich nieumarli szybko padli pod ciosami miecza i masywnej pięści. Finn otworzył czat.

FinnTheHuman: "dotarliśmy"

FinnTheHuman: "jesteśmy przed wejściem do pałacu, otwórzcie nam"

PrinceeBubblegum: "Wspaniale :3"

- "Hehe…" - policzki blondyna lekko się zaczerwieniły.

- "Nie ciesz się tak…" - powiedział zimno Jake - "Nawet nie wiesz czy to dziewczyna."

Drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły zaraz za plecami postaci. Pod ścianami obszernej, pastelowej sali siedzieli słodyczowi NPC-e. Wszyscy grali w karty, prawda albo wyzwanie, czy inne dziwne gry na piżamową imprezę. Przed rodzeństwem pojawiła się dwójka graczy.

PrincessBubblegum: "Cześć :)"

LadyRainicorn: "환영"

- "Co?" - zdziwił się Finn. Wpatrywał się w obce znaczki w okienku czatu.

- "To chyba koreański" - mruknął jego brat - "I myślę, że to powitanie…"

FinnTheHuman: "siemka"

JakeTheDog: "Czółko"

- "Czółko?" - chłopak w białej czapce zerknął siedzącego obok - "Serio?"

- "No co? Co w tym takiego?" - grubasek pokazał mu język.

PrincessBubblegum: "Mam dla was zadanie. Jeśli je wykonacie, przyjmę was do gildii"

FinnTheHuman: "piszemy się na to :D"

Postać chłopaka wyciągnęła miecz i zrobiła nim popisowego młyńca.

JakeTheDog: "Ale co mamy zrobić?"

PrincessBubblegum: "To proste. Wystarczy, że będziecie chronić pałac do momentu, w którym przygotuję serum. Lady wam pomoże"

FinnTheHuman: "to nie powinno być trudne :D"

PrincessBubblegum: "Powodzenia"

Różowa postać ruszyła gdzieś w głąb budynku. Rycerz w białej czapie prawie natychmiast zniknął za drzwiami, skąd zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki zarzynanych zombie. Jake tymczasem otworzył prywatny czat.

JakeTheDog: "Jesteś z Korei?"

Silne ciosy mieczem zadawały wystarczająco dużo obrażeń by powalić nieumarłych. Postać blondyna bronią na lewo i prawo nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na brak towarzyszy. Słychać było tylko ostrze tnące powietrze i warknięcia kończących się z wolna truposzy. Kiedy w końcu ostatni z nadgniłych słodyczan spotkał się z zimnym kamieniem schodów do pałacu Finn odetchnął i oderwał wzrok od monitora.

- "Ta gra jest najlepsza" - zaśmiał się z triumfem i zerknął na ekran brata - "Zaraz… Co ty robisz?"

- "Nic! Nic… Caaałkiem nic…" - Jake gwałtownym ruchem ukrył czat - "Załatwiłeś zombiaki?"

- "Czy ty rozmawiałeś z tą Koreanką?" - nie dał zmienić tematu.

- "Eee…"

- "Przecież nawet nie wiesz, czy to dziewczyna" - przedrzeźniał brata.

Dalszą dyskusję przerwało ciche pikanie w słuchawkach. Sygnał czatu.

PrincessBubblegum: "Zaraz skończę. Jak wam idzie?"

FinnTheHuman: "zombiaki unieruchomione"

PrincessBubblegum: "Świetnie :)"

PrincessBubblegum: "Ja za to właśnie ukończyłam przygotowywanie mikstury"

Królewna wkroczyła do sali powiewając lekko laboratoryjnym fartuchem. W różowej dłoni ściskała dość dużą ampułkę pełną pomarańczowego, musującego płynu. Przemknęła między psem i jednorożkiem, minęła bohatera i schyliła się nad rozwleczonym trupie leżącym na stopniach. Ostrożnie przechyliła naczynie uwalniając dwie krople, które po wylądowaniu na ciele natychmiast w nie wsiąkły. W mgnieniu oka tkanka zaczęła się goić i nabierać koloru, a kilka sekund później żywy i spokojny słodyczanin stanął na nogi. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie, a zaraz potem bezgraniczne szczęście. Wbiegł do pałacu i przytulił swe wnuki.

JakeTheDog: "Łał…"

PrincessBubblegum: "Nareszcie się udało :)"

PrincessBubblegum: "Jak obiecałam, od teraz należycie do gildii Candy Kingdom"

PrincessBubblegum: "Wyślę wam wkrótce adres do naszego czatu głosowego"

FinnTheHuman: "a gdzie możemy zamieszkać?"

PrincessBubblegum: "Niedaleko stąd, w głębi Grasslands znajdziecie domek na drzewie. Jest nieco… zapuszczony, ale powinniście sobie poradzić."

- "Zrobiliście lekcje?" - głos ojca chłopaków dobiegł od drzwi ich pokoju przebijając się jakoś przez słuchawki. Obydwaj jednocześnie zsunęli je z uszu i odwrócili się ku rodzicielowi - "Przypominam, że jutro idziecie do szkoły. I chodź uważam, że nie uczą tam was nic przydatnego, to dobre świadectwa wam się przydadzą."

- "Tato… Do końca roku jeszcze kilka długich miesięcy…" - jęknął Finn.

- "Ale do najbliższego sprawdzianu tylko kilka dni, a jutro poniedziałek…" - mruknął Joshua - "Więc wyłączajcie komputery i do nauki" - zaśmiał się krótko i odszedł.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

- "Możemy już zgasić światło?" - jęknął blondyn - "Chce mi się spać…"

- "Nie… Czytam…" - odpowiedział głos z kąta pokoju, w którym znajdowało się łóżko jego brata.

- "Co czytasz?" - zapytał wpatrując się w cienie rusztowania od abażuru lampki nocnej rzucane na sufit.

- "Lore gry."

- "Adventure Time?"

- "Tia…"

- "Czytasz to w necie?" - odwrócił się w stronę Jake. Jego twarz była oświetlana białym światłem emitowanym przez prostokątny ekranik tabletu. Mieli ten gadżet na spółę i dziś była kolej grubszego brata.

- "A gdzie indziej?" - braciak uniósł brew, nie odrywając jednocześnie wzroku od wyświetlanego na ekranie tekstu - "Czemu pytasz?"

- "Nic, nic… chciałem się upewnić…" - mruknął w odpowiedzi Finn, po czym zamilkł na chwilę - "Skoro czytasz w necie… Gapiąc się na świecący ekran… Po co ci światło?"

Na dłuższa chwilę w pokoju zapadła cisza. Gdzieś za oknem przejechał samochód, wydając z siebie basowy pomruk.

- "Nie chce zepsuć sobie wzroku" - odparł w końcu Jake.

- "No dobra…" - westchnął chudzielec poprawiając wysuwające się spod nocnej wersji uszatej czapeczki, blond kosmyki - "I co tam wyczytałeś?" - zapytał moment później.

- "Teraz czytam o wampirach. To jedna z ograniczonych ilościowo ras…" - przez chwilę nie odzywał się, przesuwając palcem po dotykowym ekranie. Zmarszczył czoło - "Łał… Ktoś spisuje na bieżąco historie z serwerów… I to od czasów bety…"

- "W sensie to co robią gracze? Super!" - podekscytował się Finn wyobrażając sobie swą postać w opowieści. W epopei o wielkim bohaterze…

- "Trochę ot niejasno opisane… Wspominają tu nawet o rasach pojedynczego wyboru…"

- "Jakich?"

- "Takich, które może mieć tylko jedna osoba na serwerze."

- "Ach… Jakieś konkrety?"

- "Krzyżówka wampira i demona… Królowa Wampirów… Jest ponoć jednym z najpotężniejszych graczy na naszym serwie… Mam nadzieję, że na nią nie trafimy…" - powiedział z nadzieją, unosząc w końcu wzrok znad ekranu.

* * *

><p>- "Prąd, prąd, prąd…" - nuciła nerwowo czarnowłosa dziewczyna - "Gdzie do cholery znajdę prąd?"<p>

Błądziła po centrum miasta ciągnąc za sobą wypakowany, wojskowy worek i w wyglądający jak wielki topór, czerwony bas. Sięgająca niemal pasa czupryna, blada skóra, czarna skórzana kurtka założona na karmazynową bluzkę, wytarte na kolanach jeansy i wysokie buty w kolorze krwi sprawiały, ze potężnie wyróżniała się z tłumu.

- "Jak nie znajdę nigdzie prądu, to dziś nie zjem kolacji…" - wymamrotała przez zęby. Nigdy nie była jakoś specjalnie dobra w motywowaniu siebie samej, ale teksty związane z jedzeniem zawsze pomagały.

Od mniej więcej pół godziny poszukiwała jakiegokolwiek gniazdka, do którego mogłaby podłączyć wzmacniacz. Byłoby to pewnie znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby nie to, że robiła to w środku jednej z najbardziej zatłoczonych części miasta, i to w godzinach szczytu. Nienawidziła tłumów. Właściwie gdyby nie jej drobne problemy finansowe i brak umiejętności i doświadczenia w czymkolwiek innym niż graniu na gitarze basowej, to nawet nie ruszałaby się o tej porze z domu.

Już chciała zrezygnować i zadowolić się kilkoma czerstwymi piętkami chleba, które zalegały gdzieś w kuchni, w jej niewielkim mieszkanku, gdy nagle usłyszała wołanie.

- "Marcelino!" - odwróciła się by zobaczyć sprzedającego przy przekrzywionym stoisku mężczyznę. Jedynym towarem jaki oferował były banany. Bardziej od podejrzanej jakości owoców, dziewczynę zainteresowała elektryczna kasa.

- "Witaj Aku!" - przywitała się i zbliżyła do skrzynek z żółtymi owocami, które otaczały murem cały kram. Nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem udało się jej tak szybko przypomnieć imię sprzedawcy.

- "Co tam u ojca?" - zapytał pogodnie. Miał nieco spiczaste uszy, dziwnie długi podbródek i skośne oczy, a do tego był opalony na czerwono. Mówił bez żadnego określonego akcentu. Nikt nie wiedział skąd właściwie pochodzi.

- "A ja wiem?" - czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami śledząc wzrokiem odchodzący od wystającego spomiędzy bananów urządzenia kabel.

- "Ach racja... sorki…" - potarł kark w lekkim zakłopotaniu - "Potrzeba ci czegoś? Może banana?"

- "Za banana podziękuję…" - skrzywiła się nieco - "Ale może podzieliłbyś się ociupinką prądu?" - poprawiła ułożenie paska trzymającego instrument.

- "Chcesz trochę pograć? Nie ma sprawy! Dla córki mojego byłego szefa wszystko!" - zaczął się śmiać, ale szybko zamilkł widząc spojrzenie dziewczyny - "Sorki…" - kopniakiem wysunął spod stoiska biały przedłużacz - "Nie krępuj się. Może to nawet przyciągnie jakiś klientów?"

Marcelina pokręciła z uśmiechem głową i rozstawiła wyciągnięty uprzednio z plecaka sprzęt. Podłączyła wszystkie przewody, ustawiła kilka pokręteł, przestawiła kilka pstryczków i zwieńczyła całą robotę ustawieniem małego koszyczka na wzmacniaczu.

Struny zatańczyły pod chudymi, bladymi palcami.

* * *

><p>Dwie ciężkie, wypakowane książkami torby - jedna prosta, zielona, a druga granatowa, z kilkoma dodatkowymi kieszonkami - wylądowały ze stłumionym hukiem na łóżkach. Dwóch blondynów zasiadło przed swymi komputerami i praktycznie jednocześnie nacisnęli przyciski na obudowach. Dwie maszyny zgodnie zamruczały wentylatorami i zamrugały kontrolkami.<p>

- "Jake! Finn! Może zejdziecie na obiad?" - dobiegł ich kobiecy głos z dołu, zapewne z kuchni.

- "Zjedliśmy coś na mieście!" - odkrzyknął Jake zakładając słuchawki. Miękkie, pokryte sztuczną skórą muszle prawie całkiem odcięły go od dźwięków z zewnątrz.

Kilka minut później bracia zalogowali się na swoje konta i dołączyli do serwera. Ich postacie zmaterializowały się gdzieś pośród traw, przed murami Candy Kingdom. Finn natychmiast przejrzał szybko listę graczy online.

- "PB nie ma…" - mruknął.

- "Lady Rainicorn też nie ma… I co w związku z tym?" - zapytał grubasek wzruszając ramionami.

- "To z tego, że mamy czas na zdobycie domku na drzewie!" - wykrzyknął szczupły, podnosząc się entuzjastycznie w fotelu.

- "Weź nie krzycz stary…" - wymamrotał spokojnie. Był przyzwyczajony do wybryków brata.

Bohater z ostrym mieczem i wspierający go magiczny pies ruszyli w kierunku zaznaczonego jeszcze poprzedniego dnia, na minimapie, punktu. Domek okazał się znajdować całkiem blisko, bo już po jakiś dziesięciu minutach wyłonił się zza wzgórza. Drzewo, na i w którym go zbudowano ciężko było określić. Przypominało nieco wierzbę płaczącą, ale jednocześnie miało rozmiary sporego baobabu. Mutacje nie obeszły się z nim łagodnie, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu w posiadaniu pięknych, zieloniutkich listków.

Zbliżyli się do okutych drzwi wprawionych w przekrzywioną, drewnianą dobudówkę z dachem z blachy falistej. Weszli do środka.

- "Te ekrany ładowania całkowicie psują immersję…" - oburzył się Jake krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- "Nie narzekaj… Lepsze to niż windy…"

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzeli po załadowaniu się pomieszczenia był wielki robal w zielone pasy. Miał dużą, okrągłą głowę z oczyma jak spodki oraz malutką, złotą koronę.

- "Witajcie kochani" - rozległo się w ich słuchawkach. Dziwnie przymilnie...

* * *

><p>- "Marcelino?" - głos specyficznej urody sprzedawcy bananów w końcu przebił się przez dźwięki dobiegające ze stojących na chodniku, czarnych urządzeń. Czarnowłosa przestała grać i obdarzyła mężczyznę pytającym spojrzeniem - "Musze już się zwijać…"<p>

Marcelina westchnęła ciężko i odłączyła instrument od wzmacniacza. Nachyliła się po koszyczek i szybko przeliczyła zarobione drobniaki. Z pieniążka na pieniążek jej mina była coraz mniej zadowolona.

- "Nie martw się" - pocieszył ja Aku, zaglądając jej przez ramię - "Zarabiam niewiele więcej…"

Dziewczyna pokręciła smutno głową i spakowała sfatygowany sprzęt do worka, który zaraz zawiesiła sobie na łokciu. Pieniądze przesypała ostrożnie do kieszeni. Teraz z każdym prawie ruchem brzmiała jak wypełniona blaszkami grzechotka, ale zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- "Dzięki za prąd Aku" - mruknęła.

- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnął się serdecznie mężczyzna - "Do zobaczenia Marcelino."

Kiwnęła tylko na pożegnanie i poszła sobie. Spacerkiem ruszyła przez pustoszejące ulice w stronę swego mieszkania. Przechodząc obok jakiś fast foodów przełknęła głośno ślinę i usłyszała wyraźne burczenie w brzuchu. Krzywiąc się i trzymając dłoń na brzuchu skupiła się by uciszyć buntujący się żołądek. Wcale nie pomagały jej w tym dochodzące z kilku kierunków zapachy smażonych w oleju mięs i frytek. Każdy krok przez tą uliczkę piekielnych tortur był walką o pieniądze przeznaczone na śniadanie na następny poranek. Marną pociechą był fakt posiadania jakiś żałosnych resztek w lodówce.

Nagle, kiedy już prawie wydostała się z tego potwornego, kuszącego sytością miejsca, coś ją zatrzymało.

- "Siemka Mar-mar" - wzdrygnęła się słysząc znajomy głos, ale mimo wszystko, powoli odwróciła się. Stał przed nią chłopak z dziwacznie wygoloną głową - długie, białe kosmyki wyrastały prosto z łysych plamek. Do tego miał ziemistą skórę i bezrękawnik, który, przez poszarpane z lekka brzegi otworów na ręce, wyglądał jakby zrobiono go ze zwykłego t-shirta. Do tego ciężkie glany, ciemne, poprzecierane na kolanach bojówki i bransolety z ćwiekami. Czarnowłosa ciężko zastanawiała się jakim cudem w ten wczesno-jesienny wieczór nie jest mu w takim wdzianku zimno - "Co tam?"

- "Witaj Ash…" - powiedziała nieco chłodno. W tym momencie chciała się znaleźć jak najdalej stąd. Jak najdalej od tego przebrzydłego typka. Na przykład w swoim ciasnym mieszkanku pod kocykiem, wśród poduszek i z ciepłym laptopem na kolanach. Albo jeszcze lepiej - na bezludnej wyspie - "Nic ciekawego… Właśnie wracam do domu z… eee… Lekcji gry na basie…"

- "Super… Chciałabyś przejść się ze mną…" - z dziwnie wyglądającym na jego szarawej mordzie, przymilnym uśmieszkiem, rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok spoczął na miniętej przed chwilą przez czarnowłosą knajpie - "...na frytki? Ja stawiam."

Dziewczyna bardzo chciała zaprzeczyć. Naprawdę. To było w tamtej chwili jej największe marzenie. Ale darmowe jedzenie przemogło i jedyną rzeczą jaką była w stanie powiedzieć było:

- "Ok…"

* * *

><p>Pomieszczenie nagle rozpłynęło się, rozdzielając przy okazji postacie. Drewniane ściany przeistoczyły się w drzewa, a podłoga w leśną ściółkę. Przez głośniki słuchawek popłynął dziwnie zapętlony śpiew ptaków, zmieszany z szumiącymi na wietrze liśćmi.<p>

- "Łał! Co jest?" - zdziwił się Finn.

- "To samo co u mnie…" - mruknął Jake zerkając na jego monitor.

- "Czekaj! Coś się dzieje..."

Spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się różowa, odziana w długą suknię tej samej barwy, sylwetka. Zbliżyła się spokojnym krokiem i wyciągnęła zgrabną, delikatną dłoń ku człowiekowi w białej czapie. Sterujący nim chłopak, niewiele myśląc, nacisnął wyświetlający się na ekranie przycisk, co sprawiło, że jego awatar chwycił wyciągniętą rękę. Gdy tylko gładkie, gumowe palce zetknęły się z ludzką skórą, wszystko dookoła znów się rozmazało. Las rozstąpił się i przemienił w pastelowe ściany z czegoś co wyglądem przypominało marmur. Mech i warstwa liści zalegająca na ziemi spłaszczyła się i zafalowała, zmieniając jednocześnie kolor i fakturę - teraz były to wypolerowane na błysk płytki podłogowe.

Postać Finna została gwałtownie pociągnięta w tył. Lecąc ze sporą prędkością chłopak mógł obserwować jak ostatnie widoczne drzewa ustawiają się w dwa równe rzędy, zmieniają się w kamień i wygładzają, stając się wspierającymi formujący się dach kolumnami. Pomiędzy nimi, od świeżo powstałego wejścia, rozwinął się blado-czerwony dywan. Po nim wmaszerował oddział uzbrojonych w złocone włócznie, bananowych strażników.

Lot ludzkiego bohatera zakończył się nagłym uderzeniem - na jego drodze wyrósł tron. Złota konstrukcja z ciemno-różowymi, aksamitnymi poduszkami stała na niewielkim podwyższeniu pokrytym tym samym materiałem co podłoga. Z tej perspektywy blondyn oglądał kończące się przemiany. Na ścianach pojawiły się barwne plamy okien i wypączkowały kinkiety. Z sufitu, dzwoniąc łańcuchami, opadły wspaniałe żyrandole.

Chłopak rozglądał się powoli, podziwiając dziwowisko. Najbardziej jednak zdziwił się kiedy spojrzał w lewo. Kilka centymetrów przed sobą znalazł bowiem parę wpatrujących się w niego, jasno-różowych oczu. Ich właścicielka - stworzona z gumy balonowej królewna - również siedziała na zdobionym tronie. Podpierała głowę na opartej o podłokietnik ręce i uśmiechała się uroczo.

- "Witaj mężu" - powiedziała dziwnym, nieco sztucznym głosem.

- "Co?" - Finn aż odsunął się od komputera. Jego brat tylko na niego zerknął i wrócił do swojej gry. Był mocno skupiony.

Widząc brak zainteresowania ze strony grającego obok, blondyn wrócił do rozglądania się po lokacji. Kiedy jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na oddziale zbrojnych, stało się coś dziwnego. Właściwie to stać się musiało nieco wcześniej, ale efekty zauważył dopiero teraz. Wszyscy bananowi wojownicy stali bowiem na swych pokrytych czekoladą głowach. Ich wykonane z patyczków od lodów nogi celowały prosto w sklepienie. Może nie byłoby to jeszcze takie dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że ich szeroko uśmiechnięte twarze znajdowały się w okolicy ich brzuchów.

- "Niech żyje król" - wyskandowali ile sił w płucach.

Chłopak skrzywił się i szybkim ruchem myszy odwrócił głowę swego awatara z powrotem w stronę królewny. Wolał ten widok niż pokręcone wydarzenia odgrywające w pozostałej części sali.

- "O co tu chodzi?" - zaśmiał się - "Widziałeś to?"

- "Ta…" - Jake wpatrywał się tępo w swoją postać, która razem z tęczowym jednorożkiem obklejała jakieś paczki kolorowym papierem.

- "Ciekawe gdzie podział się ten robal..."

Chwilę mu zajęło, żeby spostrzec niewielki, zielony kształt wystający z różowej masy gumowych włosów. Małe coś chyba w jakiś sposób poczuło, że jest obserwowane, bo wypełzło na ramię kobiety i zaczęło wydawać dziwny, wiercący w uszach dźwięk, jednocześnie wibrując wielką głową.

Wydawane przez znajomego robala fale dźwiękowe były wyraźnie widoczne. Razem z powietrzem wkrótce zaczął falować obraz. Wszystko stało się niewyraźne i po chwili powróciło do postaci gęstego lasu. Tron zmienił się w drewniane krzesło, a zamiast królewny pojawił się stół i kolejne siedzisko.

- "Mnie bardziej zastanawia jak ta gra to robi…" - odezwał się nagle grubszy brat - "Dlaczego pokazuje nam właśnie tych graczy? Dlaczego w ogóle pokazuje nam graczy?"

- "Nie wiem… Nie znam się…" - mruknął szczuplejszy - "Coś tu się zmieniło… Spróbuję się ruszyć…"

Nacisnął klawisz "w", ale nic się nie stało. No prawie… Kilka sekund później na blacie przed człowiekiem wylądowała miska z gęstą zupą i łyżka. Puste miejsce naprzeciwko promieniowało jakimś dziwnym smutkiem… pustką…

Nie wiedząc co właściwie zrobić, Finn spojrzał na stojące przed nim danie. Widząc polecenie naciśnięcia przycisku akcji zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Jego awatar dziwnie się ociągając, wyciągnął dłoń po sztuciec. Powolnym ruchem nabrał gęstej od fragmentów jakiegoś jedzenia cieczy i uniósł dłoń w stronę ust. Kiedy łyżka znajdowała się tuż przy ustach, bohater odrzucił ją od siebie. Jednak zamiast usłyszeć spodziewany, donośny stuk metalu i plaśnięcie zupy, przez słuchawki doszedł do niego dźwięk głuchego stuknięcia. Zamiast upaćkanego brązową cieczą sztućca, na stole leżał robal. Leżał dość krótko, bo gdy tylko spoczął na nim wzrok chłopaka, rzucił się do ucieczki.

- "O… Znów robal… O! Mogę się normalnie ruszać!" - ucieszył się blondyn.

- "A u mnie nic się nie dzieje…" - mruknął Jake.

- Bo siedzisz na tyłku i obklejasz paczki - powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę swego monitora. Klepiąc kilka klawiszy na raz przeskoczył stół i popędził za znikającym między drzewami stworem. Biegnąc musiał co chwilę skręcać, bo na jego drodze pojawiały się coraz to grubsze pnie. Chude gałązki uderzały go po twarzy ograniczając pole widzenia. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy korony drzew zaczęły się nad nim pochylać, tworząc zaokrąglone sklepienie. Rośliny zaczęły powoli zmieniać się w półki, na których powoli pączkowały książki, a podłoże z leśnej ściółki przemieniło się w nierówne klepisko.

Zwolnił i rozejrzał się po bibliotecznym korytarzu. Ciągnął się on w obie strony i zdawał się nie mieć końca, ale po przebyciu kilku zakrętów napotkał na niewielkie rozwidlenie. Albo raczej łącznik… Tunel pod kątem prostym łączył się z innym. Nowe miejsce wyglądało praktycznie tak samo. Różniło się tylko jednym, drobnym szczegółem. Na ścianie naprzeciw wyjścia znajdowało się nieregularnego kształtu okno. Za cienką szybką widać było zieloną łąkę i idealnie błękitne niebo z kilkoma malutkimi chmurkami. Na środku stał stół, a przy nim znajomy, żółty pies i równie znajoma samica jednorożka.

- "O! Znalazłem cię Jake!" - zaśmiał się Finn.

- "Ja cię nie widzę" - odpowiedział Jake zaglądając do sąsiedniego monitora - Spróbuj tam wejść albo coś…

Bohater w białej czapce zapukał ostrożnie w szybę, jednak ta nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Gracz wybrał więc drugą opcję interakcji sprawiając, że sterowana przez niego postać pchnęła okno. Szkło okazało się nie stawiać najmniejszego oporu. Człowiek przeleciał przez nie jak przez powietrze i po kilku sekundach spadania wylądował na łące. Otaczały go porośnięte trawą wzgórza, a nad jego głową świeciło przedpołudniowe słońce.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że trawa, na której wylądował, to tak naprawdę puchaty dywan, wzgórza i niebo są wymalowane na ścianach i suficie, a słońce to łysa żarówka zwisająca na czarnym przewodzie. Do tego całe to pomieszczenie było dość ciasne, a jego większą część zajmował stół i pracujące przy nim postacie.

Awatar chłopaka podniósł się z podłogi i postąpił kilka kroków w stronę mebla. Na zbitym z szerokich desek blacie leżała duża paczka i rulon kolorowego papieru do pakowania. Prawie-humanoidalny, żółty pies oklejał pakunek, mocując kolejne warstwy za pomocą wyciąganej z dodatkowych ust Lady Rainicorn taśmy klejącej.

- "O… Teraz cię widzę" - powiedział grubasek - Ale jak ty tutaj właściwie wlazłeś?

- "Goniłem tamtego robala i… jakoś tak wpadłem…"

- "Tego?" - spytał stukając palcem w swój ekran. Na głowie postaci Finna siedział zielony, pasiasty stworek z wielką głową. Znów, jakby wiedząc, że został spostrzeżony, rzucił się do ucieczki. Tym razem przez niewielką dziurę w ścianie.

- "Tak!" - zawołał trochę zbyt żywo blondyn - "Myślę, ze musimy go złapać, żeby się wydostać…"

- "Możemy za nim pójść…" - zgodził się jego brat - "Z tą Lady i tak nie podszlifuję mojego koreańskiego…"

- "Znasz koreański?" - zapytał zdziwiony ruszając jednocześnie swą postać w stronę otworu w murze.

- "Nie…" - odparł dziwnie szybko Jake - "Jak zamierzasz przedostać się przez tą szczelinę?"

- "Nie wiem…" - mruknął chłopak. W tym samym momencie na jego ekranie pojawiło się polecenie wciśnięcia przycisku akcji. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, sterowany przez niego bohater skurczył się do rozmiarów dłoni - "A jednak wiem…"

Dwóch zmniejszonych bohaterów wkroczyło w ciemność za szczeliną. Ubity z szarego piachu tunel zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Co jakiś tylko czas ze ściany wystawała jakaś przerdzewiała rura, czy kabel albo kość. Jednak po przebyciu jakiś kilkudziesięciu metrów, wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Najpierw subtelnie - delikatne zmiany kolorytu, regularne, barwne kształty na ścianach. Potem wręcz gwałtownie - tunel zamigotał setkami barw, kręcącymi się plamami i kształtami, które wywoływały ból głowy.

Do tego podłoże nagle zaczęło wyraźnie kierować się w dół, co spowodowało, że korytarz zmienił się w zjeżdżalnię, a potem w pionowy szyb. Ciężko było się zorientować w swoim położeniu, kiedy spadało się wśród pulsujących bohomazów. Po chwili nie było nawet wiadomo gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół.

Nagle kolory osłabły. Stały się ciemniejsze, a tunel wypełnił się światłem dziennym. Ludzki bohater i zmutowany pies zostali wypluci pionowo w górę przez niewielką dziurkę w ziemi. Rozpęd wyrzucił ich wysoko w powietrze, gdzie zrobili zgrabne salto, po czym opadli na trawę. Już zdecydowanie mniej zgrabnie.

- "Wreszcie…" - skomentował podróż Jake - "Myślałem, że tam padaczki dostanę…"

Nie zwlekali długo z dalszym polowaniem na robala. Gdy tylko sterowane przez nich postacie pozbierały się z trawnika, ruszyli dalej. Nie uszli jednak zbyt daleko, bo prawie natychmiast wmaszerowali na otoczoną niskimi iglakami polankę. Na jej środku stał pień, na którym rozsiadł się pies. Pies, który od awatara grubszego brata różnił się tylko tym, że posiadał kapelusik. Gdy tylko początkujący bohaterowie się zbliżyli, wyciągnął zza pleców walizeczkę, a z niej kłębek wełny o barwie młodej trawy. Następnie zaczął machać długimi, metalowymi igłami, produkując jednocześnie długi, pręgowany kawałek materiału. Całe to szydełkowanie wyglądało jednak inaczej niż to praktykowane przez świętej pamięci babkę chłopaków. Za troskliwą starszą panią nigdy bowiem nie powstawały kręcące się hipnotycznie, kolorowe kręgi.

- "Tobie też ekran zblokował się na tym dziwnym psie?" - zapytał Finn. Powiedział to szeptem, co wcale nie zdziwiło jego brata. Wiedział, że niewiele od niego młodszy chłopaczyna zawsze mocno wczuwa się we wszystko co robi. Doskonale pamiętał jak razem przez pół dzieciństwa zabawiali się w rycerzy. Młody zawsze swoje "rycerstwo" wpychał wszędzie gdzie się dało - "Nie mogę patrzeć nigdzie indziej…"

- "Tak… Nie… Czekaj… Coś się dzieje…"

Powstająca robótka była już prawie gotowa. Wyglądała jak długi, szeroki, pasiasty szal. Pomijając fakt, że szale zazwyczaj nie mają olbrzymiej głowy, korony i nie wgapiają się w ciebie jednocześnie kiwając się na boki.

Wielki robal przez chwilę kontynuował tę czynność, wyjątkowo nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że ktoś go widzi. W końcu znudził się albo zmęczył, bo znieruchomiał, po czym położył się na ziemi i z niezwykłą jak na takie stworzenie prędkością popędził w kierunku wyrastającej z pomiędzy sosenek góry.

- "Łał… Szybki jest…" - powiedział chudszy brat.

- "Czy ta góra była tam wcześniej?"

- "Nie wydaje mi się…" - pokręcił głową - "Ale lepiej go gońmy."

- "Trochę nam to zajmie…"

Ku ich zaskoczeniu, krótko po rozpoczęciu pościgu, okazało się, że ich postacie poruszają się znacznie szybciej niż zwykle. Już po kilku minutach sprintu po stromym, pokrytym cienką warstewką śniegu stoku dobiegli na szczyt, który okazał się płaski jak stół. Na jego środku, w grubej warstwie białego i zapewne zimnego puchu stał robal. Sople zwisające z jego głowy i nagła zmiana ubarwienia na niebieskawe ewidentnie świadczyło o tym, że stworzeniu nie sprzyjają ujemne temperatury.

- "I co teraz?" - zapytał Finn obchodząc stwora dookoła.

- "Rozwalmy go!" - zawołał z nieco niezdrowym entuzjazmem Jake.

Jakby na zawołanie z nieba spadł kamień. Bohaterowie niewiele myśląc chwycili za niego i zaczęli nim okładać zielonego potworka. Zamarznięta tkanka szybko pokryła się gęstą siatką pęknięć i skruszyła się, sypiąc naokoło różnych rozmiarów okruchami. Wielki, koronowany łeb, straciwszy spory fragment ciała, na którym się podpierał, odłamał się do końca i zarył w śnieg.

Wtem wszystko zaczęło się rozpływać niczym plastelina na patelni. Obydwa ekrany wypełniły różnobarwne, przypominające wylaną farbę, gluty, które powoli spływały w dół. Kiedy w końcu spłynęły całkiem, oczom grających ukazało się wnętrze domku na drzewie. Na środku drewnianej podłogi wciąż stał znajomy robal.

Finn nie czekał na lepszą okazję, czy jakieś wyraźne zachęty. Jego postać z przymocowanej do plecaka pochwy wyszarpnęła miecz i zadała cios. Rozcięta na pół bestia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu tak jakby nigdy nie istniała.

- "Teraz wreszcie możemy w spokoju pozwiedzać" - wyszczerzył się chłopak.

* * *

><p>Marcelina starała się iść najszybciej jak się dało, nie budząc jednocześnie żadnych podejrzeń u podążającego za nią chłopaka. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na słuchanie produkowanych przez jego niewielki móżdżek bzdur, ani na nawet najmniejszą z nim kłótnię. Marzyła o tym by natychmiast znaleźć się w swoim malutkim, przytulnym mieszkanku, daleko od tego kłapiącego dziobem dziwaka. Przez ostatnie pół godziny tylko ciepłe frytki sprawiały, że nie uciekła od opowieści o dziwnych kumplach punka, czy jakieś "czarnej magii", której się uczy.<p>

Naprawdę ciężko opisać ulgę jaką odczuła widząc w końcu znajome, szare drzwi do znajomej, szarej kamienicy. Rzuciła jakieś zdawkowe przegnanie i chwyciła za plastikowy uchwyt. Chciała pociągnąć, ale oparta o metalową powierzchnię, i to zaraz obok jej głowy, ręka skutecznie jej to utrudniła. Zaraz dołączyła do niej druga, ziemisto-skóra kończyna, skutecznie blokując wszystkie drogi ucieczki.

- "Już sobie idziesz?" - zapytał Ash.

- "Tak… Jestem zmęczona… Chcę sobie w spokoju odpocząć w domu…" - odpowiedziała dziewczyna starając się zachować spokój.

- "A jak zamierzasz odwdzięczyć się za jedzonko?" - spytał głosem, który sprawił, że czarnowłosa się wzdrygnęła.

- "Eee… Ładnie podziękować?" - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- "Jak bardzo ładnie?" - białowłosy zdecydowanie nie patrzył jej w oczy. Do tego znajdował się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko by mogła powiedzieć, że odczuwa choćby szczątkowy komfort. Przez to wszystko poczuła się tak jakby zaraz miała zwrócić frytki.

- "Daj mi spokój Ash!" - krzyknęła - "Proszę… Idź sobie…"

- "Ależ o co ci chodzi Mar-mar?" - zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Jego przymilny głosik rozpoczął ćwiczenia akrobacji w jej żołądku.

- "Spadaj!" - odepchnęła go gwałtownie i szybkim ruchem wślizgnęła się do wnętrza budynku.

Wbiegła na klatkę schodową i przebyła kilka pięter, zatrzymując się dopiero przed wejściem do swego mieszkania. Z kieszeni szybko wygrzebała klucze i weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą.

Torbę ze wzmacniaczem odłożyła gdzieś pod ścianę, a bas ułożyła na honorowym miejscu - stojaku obok szafki z niewielkim telewizorem, stojącej naprzeciw czerwonej kanapy. Jeszcze dalej, za kanapą, stała niska komoda. Do niej właśnie Marcelina zbliżyła się w następnej kolejności. Chwyciła za umieszczony na niej duży, wypełniony drobnymi słoik z naklejoną krzywo karteczką. Odkręciła zakrętkę i wydobyła z kieszeni wszystko co tego dnia zarobiła. Odliczyła dokładnie połowę i przesypała ją do naczynia. Monety radośnie zabrzęczały uderzając o szkło.

Następnie jej uwagę przykuł znajdujący się obok "skarbonki" telefon stacjonarny. Jedna z umieszczonych w czarnej obudowie diodek świeciła jasną zielenią, oznajmiając, że na dziewczynę czeka jakaś wiadomość głosowa. Czarnowłosa i tak nie mając nic do roboty, kliknęła odpowiedni przycisk i usiadła na oparciu sofy. Z niewielkiego głośniczka urządzenia dobiegł kobiecy głos.

- "Tutaj doktor Princess. Operacja powiodła się" - Marcelina słysząc to zapomniała o nieprzyjemnym dniu i rozpromieniła się - "Można już odwiedzić pacjenta. I proszę to zrobić jak najszybciej, bo musimy pogadać. Do zobaczenia" - urządzenie odegrało serię pisków, oznajmujących koniec nagrania.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, dziewczyna wyłączyła telefon i przeskoczyła oparcie mebla. Wylądowała w stercie poduszek, gdzie szybko się umościła. Sięgnęła po leżący na ławie laptop i położyła go sobie na kolanach. Uruchomiła system.

Kilka długich minut później przywitała ją znajoma tapeta z ulubionym zespołem muzycznym. Pierwszym programem jaki uruchomiła był komunikator głosowy. Założyła na głowę słuchawki i odnalazła serwer, na którym rozmawiali jej znajomi. Zanim dołączyła upewniła się, czy ktoś tam w ogóle jest. Cztery linijki nicków i mrugające błękitem kulki wyraźnie mówiły, że jej kumple prowadzą zawziętą dyskusję. Podwójnym kliknięciem dołączyła do pokoju czatowego.

- "Siemka" - przywitała się. Zmarszczyła czoło gdy odpowiedziała jej jedynie głucha cisza - "Wendy? George? Ktokolwiek? Co jest? Nie przywitacie się nawet?" - żadnego odzewu - "W takim razie wypchajcie się…" - prychnęła wyłączając komunikator. Jej poprawiony przez wieści ze szpitala humor właśnie znów się pogorszył. Postanowiła się nieco wyżyć.

Wśród zgromadzonych na pulpicie słabej jakości nagrań, ulubionych piosenek i folderów z jej własnymi rysunkami odnalazła charakterystyczną ikonkę. Czerwone, nachodzące na siebie literki "AT". Powitał ją ekran z szaroskórą postacią czarnowłosej wampirzycy. Miała na sobie jasną podkoszulkę i jeansy.

Marcelina dołączyła do gry. Jej awatar wylądował na trawiastej równinie niedaleko domku na przerośniętym drzewie. Domku, który poprzedniego dnia miała zamiar przejąć gdy niespodziewanie zmógł ją sen. Rozmyślała nad tym po przebudzeniu i postanowiła zwalić winę na słabe żywienie.

Sterowany przez nią humanoidalny potworek ruszył w stronę olbrzymiej rośliny, po drodze poprawiając wiszący na plecach topór basowy. Czarnowłosa była dumna z tej broni. Miała ją dzięki wzięciu udziału w konkursie. Wyjątkowo się jej poszczęściło, bo otrzymała główną nagrodę - udział we wczesnej, zamkniętej becie i możliwość zaprojektowania dla siebie unikatowego przedmiotu.

Zatrzymała się. Do drzewa zostało tylko kilka metrów, ale dziewczyna zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Prowizoryczny fort miała pozyskać dla swej gildii i wykorzystać jako bazę wypadową do królestwa gumowej królewny. Technicznie rzecz biorąc chatka należała do niej od dawna, ale zalęgły się w niej jakieś robale. Wszystko to nie stanowiło żadnych przeszkód. Problemem było raczej to, Marcelinie się nie chciało.

Nie było tutaj jednak mowy o żadnym lenistwie, o nie! Chodziło o to, jak "kumple" z gildii ją traktowali. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, że nie każdy, a już na pewno nie samotna, bezrobotna dziewczyna, ma czas na granie całe dnie. "Powitanie" na czacie jeszcze bardziej przekonało ja do tego, że nie chce już spędzać czasu z tymi ludźmi.

Dlaczego więc wciąż stała pod tą nieszczęsną, zmutowaną chyba-wierzbą? Może dlatego, że bardzo chciała w jakiś sposób poprawić sobie humor? Albo zrobić na złość znajomym z gildii? A może po prostu dlatego, że z okien domku dochodziło światło?

Wampirzyca nie zważając na to, że właśnie rozpoczyna się burza, podleciała do jednego z nich. Przez niezbyt czystą szybę dojrzała człowieka w białej czapce i zmutowanego, porośniętego żółtą sierścią psa, którzy rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu.

Marcelina uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zatarła ręce.

* * *

><p>- "Świetna ta chata" - mruknął Jake rozglądając się swą postacią po pomieszczeniu stanowiącym połączenie salonu i kuchni.<p>

W części salonowej stał stół i nieco wyblakła, czerwona kanapa. Nad nimi, na ścianie wisiał przedarty obraz przedstawiający nagą kobietę leżącą na jakimś starożytnym meblu. W kuchni wszystko poza połączoną z piekarnikiem kuchenką gazową i przewróconą na metalowe plecy lodówką było wykonane z drewna. Od połogi, przez półki i ściany, aż po sufit.

- "Łał" - westchnął zwiedzające pokoje piętro wyżej Finn - "Chodź tu na chwilę stary..."

- "Po co?" - spytał brat zostawiając swego zmutowanego pieska samego i zaglądając w monitor siedzącego obok.

Na ciekłokrystalicznym ekranie wyświetlała się sypialnia. Kilka obrazków na ściankach, szafka nocna i łóżko przykryte futrami jakiś dziwnych stworów.

- "Czemu łałasz?" - zapytał ponownie.

- "Nie widzisz tego zarąbistego wyrka?"

- "Wid…" - straszliwy huk grzmotu w słuchawkach przerwał jego wypowiedź. Dało się słyszeć stukające o szyby krople - "Nie wiedziałem, że w tej grze są dynamiczne zmiany pogody…"

- "Ciekawe, czy pogoda wpływa tylko na wygląd świata…"

- "Oby też na coś więcej" - Jake odwrócił się do swojego komputera - "Zejdź do kuchni, ogarniemy crafting."

Po chwili człowiek w białej czapce zszedł po krzywo skleconej drabinie i dołączył do przeszukującego lodówkę psa.

- "Nic tu nie ma" - marudził grający nim chłopak - "Tylko paczka truskawek…"

Ludzki bohater odwrócił się na pięcie i podreptał w stronę kanapy, podziwiać przedarte płótno. Mutant tym czasem jeszcze przez chwilę grzebał w metalowej skrzyni, rozsypując kostki lodu na lewo i prawo. W końcu, stwierdziwszy, że nic więcej już nie znajdzie, chwycił za paczkę owoców i znieruchomiał.

Głośnego pukania nie dało się zignorować.

- "Co to było?" - zapytał zdziwiony.

- "Ktoś pukał…" - mruknął szczupły blondyn - "Ale chyba nie do drzwi…"

- "Do okna…" - powiedział lekko zamyślony - "Ale to okno jest za wysoko…" - dwie pary wirtualnych oczu skierowały się w stronę jedynego okna w pomieszczeniu.

Na zewnątrz widać było tylko ciemność, jednak po chwili znów dało się słyszeć stukanie. Teraz nie było już wątpliwości, że to stamtąd dochodzi dźwięk. Resztkę wątpliwości rozwiał zresztą piorun, który na ułamek sekundy rozświetlił okolicę, ukazując prze okazji twarz za szybą. Praktycznie białą, wyposażoną w wielkie, czerwone ślepia i długie, ostre zębiska twarz. Kiedy uderzyła kolejna błyskawica, za oknem była pustka.

- "Co to było?!" - jęknął lekko przestraszony Jake. Jego dłonie zastygły w bezruchu nad czarną klawiaturą.

- "Nie wiem stary…" - pokręcił głową Finn - "Wyglądało trochę jak…"

- "Wampir?" - dokończył nieco drżącym głosem grubasek.

Wtem spod sufitu dobiegł ich kolejny stuk. Pomiędzy grubymi podporami dachy zwisał upiór w jeansach i szarym podkoszulku. Kaskada czarnych włosów, przecząc grawitacji, lewitowała nad jej plecami i zawieszonym na nich instrumentem. Na szarym licu znajome, choć już nie tak straszne, szkarłatne oczyska i długie kły wystające zza prawie czarnych warg.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Siemka, co robicie w moim domu?"

FinnTheHuman: "twoim domu?"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Moim"

Smukła postać podleciała do służącej jako część ściany, grubej gałęzi i odsunęła wiszący na niej, malutki obrazek. Głęboko w żywym drewnie ktoś wydrapał koślawą literę "M".

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: ""M" jak "Marcelina""

JakeTheDog: "Jesteś wampirem?"

Nie-martwe stworzenie chwyciło bohaterów i posadziło ich na kanapie. Odłożyła bas na stół i usiadła między nimi.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Jestem… Ale nie martwcie się. Nie piję krwi"

Wyciągnęła rękę, a pozostawione na krawędzi lodówki opakowanie z truskawkami uniosło się w powietrze i powędrowało przez pomieszczenie, prosto ku wampirzycy. Czarnowłosa rozerwała ostrymi paznokciami grubą folię i czubkiem kła wyssała kolor z jednego z zimnych owoców.

FinnTheHuman: "wow"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Super, co nie?"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Wiecie co? Długa podróż za mną… Chciałabym odpocząć…"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Możecie już iść :P"

FinnTheHuman: "cooo?! ale my tyle się namęczyliśmy, żeby zdobyć ten domek!"

- "Finn…" - jego brat szturchnął go w bok - "Odpuść… To ten gracz o którym czytałem… Jest w czołówce… Jak będziemy się stawiać, to nas dosłownie zje…"

- "Ale… Ale domek…"

- "Już nie należy do nas…" - zmutowany pies pociągnął człowieka do wyjścia - "Znajdziemy coś lepszego…"

Czarnowłosa wampirzyca obserwowała przez okno oddalające się trawiastą równiną postacie. Wyssała kolor z kolejnej truskawki.

* * *

><p>Czarnowłosa skrzywiła się i położyła dłoń na domagającym się głośno jedzenia brzuchu. Pochłonięte w grze owoce w jakiś dziwny sposób przypomniały jej jak niewiele tego dnia jadła. Z trudem wymagającym wykorzystania całych zasobów silnej woli, powstrzymała się od pomaszerowania do kuchni i pożarcia żelaznych zapasów, czy zużycia przeznaczonych na śniadanie oszczędności.<p>

Przez chwilę jeszcze zastanawiała się, czy nie oszukać głodu szklanką pysznej, zalatującej chlorem kranówki, ale ostatnie pół godziny moszczenia się w stosie poduszek zaowocowało na tyle wygodną pozycją, że nawet najszczersze chęci przy tak mało liczącym się celu spalały się jak sucha słoma. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się bezsilnie po pokoju, wzruszyła ramionami i postanowiła wrócić do gry. Znów naszła ją ochota na dowcipy...

* * *

><p>- "Może tutaj?" - spytał nieco znudzonym głosem chłopak w białej czapce.<p>

- "Trochę tu syfiaście…" - mruknął z niezadowoleniem jego brat.

Ich postacie wpłynęły właśnie na sporym kawałku kry, prosto do częściowo zalanej groty. Jej skalne ściany pokrywała dziwna, ciemno-zielona, nieregularna masa. Zdawała się ona wręcz pochłaniać słabe światło księżyca dochodzące z powierzchni. Roztapiający się pod nogami bohaterów, lodowy kształt powoli zbliżał się do brzegu.

- "Nie przesadzaj…" - powiedział lekceważąco chłopak - "Tutaj przynajmniej nic nie próbuje nas zabić…"

- "Jak na razie…"

- "Nie naruszamy niczyjej prywatności…"

- "Jeszcze…"

- "Ani nie próbujemy zamieszkać na kimś albo w kimś…"

- "Wiesz… Ta jaskinia wygląda trochę jak flaki od wewnątrz…"

W tym momencie ich mikro-lodowiec stuknął w kamienny występ. Głuchy dźwięk rozszedł się echem po jaskini, a po chwili został zastąpiony narastającym piskiem. Tysiące małych, włochatych nietoperzy oderwało się od ścian i sklepienia, by wylecieć przez każdy możliwy otwór groty. Przez chwile na obydwu monitorach nie było widać nic poza czarną, kotłującą się masą.

Kiedy całe stadko latających myszy wybyło, oczom graczy ukazały się jasno-brązowe skały. Stalaktyty i stalagmity zdobiły grotę. Pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi stalagnatami leżał stos desek i różnego rodzaju śmieci. Gdzieś w kącie ktoś oparł kilka pochodni na długich drągach.

- "Wiesz co stary?" - odezwał się Jake - "Tu wcale nie jest tak źle…"

* * *

><p>Kilkanaście minut później z położonej nad wodą jaskini dochodziło światło pochodni i nieskomplikowana melodia. Przed skleconą z desek, położoną pomiędzy dwoma stalagnatami, chatką w najlepsze bawiła się dwójka bohaterów i niewielki tłumek miejscowych NPC-ów, którzy przybyli powitać nowych sąsiadów. Dziwne istotki przyniosły przekąski i proste instrumenty na imprezę, a nawet pomogły w wykończeniu domku.<p>

- "Ta gra jest nieźle walnięta…" - mruknął Jake wpatrując się w swą postać, która radośnie wywijała tyłkiem tuż nad brzegiem.

- "Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć "rozbudowana"" - wyszczerzył się Finn.

- "Stary… Przed chwilą budowaliśmy chatkę ze śmieci, a teraz tańczymy z jakimiś pokręconymi stworkami do tej prymitywnej muzy…"

- "Ja uważam, że to dobrze…" - chłopak prawie położył się w fotelu. Mebel wydał z siebie niepokojący dźwięk - "Tak jest ciekawiej."

- "Brakuje tu tylko tej wampirzycy…" - powiedział ponuro.

Kiedy tylko wypowiedział ostatnie głoski, gdzieś wysoko pod sklepieniem rozległ się dźwięk poruszanych strun gitary basowej. Z łatwością przebił się przez grzechotki i bębny, uciszając przy okazji ich właścicieli.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Widzę, że znaleźliście sobie fajową jaskinię"

Czarnowłosa wampirzyca wylądowała na skalnej posadzce, wśród przestraszonych stworków. Nawet nie podejrzewała w jak idealnym momencie się pojawiła.

Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę najbliższego, otoczonego kamieniami, stalagmitu.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Byłoby szkoda, gdyby okazało się, że już do kogoś należy…"

jeden z kamlotów samoistnie uniósł się w powietrze, ukazując wydrapaną w formacji skalnej, znajomą, koślawą literkę.

FinnTheHuman: "możesz sobie wziąć to miejsce! ja mam brata i mogę się z nim tułać po tym serwerze jak długo będziemy grać"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Brata powiadasz?"

Ciało dziewczyny porosło gęstym, szarym futrem. Ręce i nogi pozostały nagie, ale za to pociemniały i wykształciły pazury. Z pleców wyrosły nietoperze skrzydła, a uszy stały się wielkie jak radary. Nos powiększył się i zadarł w górę, a oczy osiągnęły rozmiary spodków i zajarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią. Cała postać gwałtownie urosła, wypełniając swą osobą pół jaskini. Bas na podtrzymującym go pasku przypominał obrożę z zabawkową ozdobą. Jedynie kły pozostały tak samo ostre i straszne jak wcześniej.

Długa, pazurzasta kończyna sięgnęła po zmutowanego psa. Bestia przystawiła sobie go do paszczy.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Chodzi o niego prawda? :D"

- "Stary… weź coś zrób…" - jęknął Jake.

Finnowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Właściwie to nie trzeba mu było mówić wcale. Rzucenie się na potwora miał w planach od momentu, w którym go zobaczył.

FinnTheHuman: "zostaw mojego brata!"

Człowiek wyszarpnął miecz z pochwy i zaszarżował w stronę wampirzycy. Po drodze, nagłym ruchem, skręcił w stronę jednego ze stalagmitów. Skoczył na skałę i wybił się z niej wysoko w powietrze, szykując się jednocześnie do zadania zabójczego ciosu.

Nie poleciał jednak zbyt daleko. Ostry szpon odbił ostrze gdzieś w bok, sprawiając, że wbiło się w wiszący wysoko stalaktyt. Sam jego właściciel wylądował ciężko na twardym gruncie kilka metrów od tafli wody.

Bohater nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać i znów rzucił się na bestię. Wykonał przy tym identyczny manewr, tyle, ze tym razem chwycił się kurczowo jej łapy i zaczął wspinać. Wampirzyca próbowała strącić ją machając kończyną, ale to tylko ułatwiło mu wybicie się wyżej. Odbił się od nierówności sklepienia i uderzył pięścią we włochatą głowę potwory.

Bestia zachwiała się i upuściła psa, który klapnął o ziemię, a sama przekształciła się z powrotem w czarnowłosą dziewczynę.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Auć... "

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "To było niezłe :D"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Wiecie co? Jesteście spoko"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Możecie sobie zabrać ten domek na drzewie :P"


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Wykład był nudny. Można nawet było pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że był potwornie nudny. Wykładowca - niski facet z bujną, ale rosnącą tylko po bokach głowy fryzurą i grubymi niczym denka od butelek okularami - zapisywał na tablicy malutkimi literami wzory i symbole chemiczne oraz dokładne opisy czynności przy eksperymentach. Te gęste zapiski były jedynym źródłem informacji. Starszy mężczyzna mówił na tyle niewyraźnie, że większość studentów nie była w stanie go zrozumieć. Na początku dziwny sposób wymowy profesora był przedmiotem żartów. Po pierwszym egzaminie ludziom przestało być do śmiechu. Równie nieśmieszny stał się wzrost wykładającego chemię, który pozwalał mu pisać maksymalnie do połowy wysokości tablicy.

Niezmiennie jednak, od początku semestru, głos chemika był równie usypiający i monotonny. Połowa siedzących w auli leżała nosem w zeszytach lub na zwiniętych w kłębek kurtkach, tudzież swetrach. Pozostali szeptali między sobą lub zajmowali się innymi, równie mało związanymi z tematem zajęć czynnościami. Od uczenia się na inne przedmioty po rysowanie mniej lub bardziej zbereźnych rzeczy w brudnopisach. Taka grupa najczęściej źle kończyła kiedy przychodziła pora popisania się wiedzą.

Był jednak pewien odsetek studentów, który zapisywał i ratował tyłki pozostałym. Do tego odsetku należała… Albo raczej była nim pewna cicha dziewczyna z długimi, pofarbowanymi na różowo włosami, siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie. Kto chciał zdać musiał się z nią zakumplować, co nie było wcale takie trudne. Bonnibel Bubblegum - tak bowiem nazywała się owa pilna studentka - była nadwyraz przyjacielska.

Dzwonek, normalnie oznajmiający przerwę, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku kończący zajęcia, obudził wiekszość śpiochów. Gdy tylko sygnał przestał rozbrzmiewać, profesor odłożył wymęczony ogryzek kredy do rynienki pod tablicą, wziął swój szary płaszcz, teczkę oraz dokumenty i wymaszerował z sali pozostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi.

Studenci powoli otrząsnęli się z powodowanego słowotokiem wykładowcy otępienia i zaczęli pakować manatki. Śpieszyli się do domów, barów, czy gdziekolwiek wybierali się po wykładach. Tylko różowa spokojnie przepisała ostatnie słowa z tablicy i powoli spakowała zeszyt i długopisy do zawieszanej na ramię torby. Podniosła się i ruszyła niespiesznie ku wyjściu. Nie spieszyła się, bo doskonale wiedziała, że zaraz ktoś ją dopadnie i zagada.

- "Hej królewno" - nie myliła się. Pulchna Afroamerykanka z burzą fioletowych loków i równie fioletowym, obcisłym wdzianku podtoczyła się do niej niosąc ze sobą oczywiste pytanie - "Dasz później odpisać notatki?" - po co ta plotkara chodziła na studia o takim profilu? Nikt nie wiedział. Dlaczego nazywała Bonnibel "królewną"? Przezywana miała co do tego kilka teorii.

- "Ta… Pewnie. Czemu nie?" - odpowiedziała z udawanym entuzjazmem. Czasem miała ochotę po prostu wyśmiać te leniwe kluchy i nie pokazać im nawet śladu notatek. Była jednak na to za dobra.

- "Dzięki! Jesteś super" - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i odeszła nadgonić równie sztuczne i fałszywe znajome.

Różowowłosa westchnęła ciężko. Rzadko spotykała tak fałszywych ludzi. Wszystko kłamstwem. Nieprawdziwe uczucia, nieprawdziwy wygląd, nieprawdziwe zainteresowania, nieprawdziwe życie. Aż dziw, że to wszystko się jeszcze nie posypało pod gradem kopniaków od świata… A może to właśnie takie osoby - zakłamane i fałszywe - miały jakoś łatwiej?

Pogrążona w ponurych myślach dziewczyna nawet nie spostrzegła, że wyszła z uczelni i właśnie szła ulicą w stronę swojego domu. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się ilu osobą nie odpowiedziała na przywitanie. Szybko się jednak uspokoiła - wszyscy, którzy ją znali, wiedzieli, jak bardzo potrafi się zamyślić. Może dlatego też zawsze wracała ze szkoły na piechotę? By mieć czas na rozmyślania i nie martwić się możliwością przeoczenia autobusu.

Inną sprawą było to, że żeby przejechać trzy przystanki dzielące jej domek od uczelni czasem trzeba było stać pół godziny w korku, a żeby pokonać tą samą odległość tradycyjnie wystarczyło piętnaście minut.

Na kółkach, czy nie, Bonnibel dotarła na miejsce całkiem szybko. Weszła na teren dzielnicy, na której stał jeden, konkretny domek. Domek zakupiony i utrzymywany przez jej bogatych rodziców, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli zapewnić jej łatwy start w dorosłe życie. Nie ważne jak się przed tym broniła, zawsze dostawała jakiegoś materialnego przyspieszacza od mamusi i tatusia. Naprawdę sporadycznie zdarzało się by sama, otwarcie o coś ich poprosiła.

Możliwe jednak, że zbliżał się taki dzień. Gdy tylko porzuciła rozmyślanie o tym dlaczego chodzi do szkoły na piechotę, zaczęła myśleć czy nie udoskonalić swojego sposobu poruszania się. Po kilkunastu minutach mimowolnych analiz wyszło na to, że najlepszym wyborem byłby rower. I gdy próbowała usilnie wyobrazić sobie jaki konkretnie rower by chciała, coś brutalnie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

- "Co tam słodziutka?" - do jej uszu dobiegł jeden z najobrzydliwszych dźwięków jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić. Głos jej sąsiada. Starszy typ był potwornie niepokojący. Może i ze swoją wielką, białą brodą wyglądał całkiem przyjaźnie, ale przerażał dziewczynę praktycznie wszystkim co robił. Gdy się do niej odzywał, miała wrażenie, że chce ją polizać po twarzy i szyi. Gdy na nią patrzył, czuła, że rozbiera ją wzrokiem. Gdy mijali się na ulicy, miała wrażenia, ze zaraz… Gwałtownie ucięła myśl, po czym zatłukła ją myślowym kijem, zepchnęła w najdalszy zakątek umysłu i podpaliła.

- "Dzień dobry" - przywitała się uprzejmie. Lekko, prawie niezauważalnie przyspieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej od podlewającego kwiatki brodacza. Nie chciała zostać oblana - "Wszystko po staremu."

Całe szczęście zanim mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna była już na swoim trawniku. Całkowicie ignorując wyłożoną z kolorowych kamieni dróżkę, zbliżyła się do drzwi i spokojnie wyłuskała klucz z kieszeni. Przekręciła go w zamku i wparowała do środka. Z przyzwyczajenia, które przy takim sąsiedztwie naprawdę doceniała, zakluczyła za sobą drzwi. Przy okazji w tym miejscu znów włączał się jej autopilot. Miała kilka czynności, które zawsze wykonywała po powrocie do domu. Nie ważne jaka była pora roku, miesiąc, czy dzień tygodnia. Zawsze ten sam schemat. Raz: zajść do kuchni i nastawić wodę na malinową herbatę. Dwa: czekając aż woda się ugotuje, porzucić torbę w losowym miejscu w jej pokoju i odwiedzić na chwilę łazienkę. Trzy: po zrobieniu tego co zrobione być musiało, opuścić łazienkę, zejść do kuchni i zaparzyć herbatkę. Na samym końcu pozostawał punkt czwarty i zarazem ostatni: zabrać ciepły napój i usiąść wygodnie przed komputerem. Był a to najprzyjemniejsza część powrotu z uczelni. Dodatkowo w tym momencie wyłączał się autopilot. Bonnibel uruchamiała grę, w którą zagrywała się od momentu otrzymania dostępu do bety.

Tym jednak razem program postanowił być złośliwy i z podejrzaną grzecznością poinformował o dostępnej aktualizacji, po czym bez dalszych pytań zaczął ją instalować. Różowa przez chwilę siedziała w praktycznie całkowitym bezruchu, wpatrując się w poruszający się ze ślimaczą prędkością pasek postępu. W końcu westchnęła ciężko i zminiaturyzowała okienko instalacji. Jedną ręką uruchomiła komunikator głosowy, a drugą zaczęła szukać czegoś na zagraconym biurku. Obmacała blat, zręcznie omijając stosy papierów i wieże z książek, aż w końcu odnalazła poszukiwany przedmiot. Słuchawki w kolorze truskawkowej gumy do żucia cudem tylko nie zrujnowały misternego układu obiektów.

Dziewczyna podłączyła urządzenie do panelu przedniego komputera i założyła je na głowę, odgarniając wcześniej niesforne kosmyki różowych włosów za ucho. Opuściła wysięgnik z mikrofonem przed usta i zaczęła przeglądać listę pokojów na serwerze.

Na pierwszy rzut oka Bonnibel Bubblegum zdawała się być nieśmiałą dziewczyną wielbiącą róż. Słowa "różowe słuchawki" przywodziły na myśl raczej plastikowe, tanie badziewie z naklejkami w kształcie kotków. Sprzęt, który różowowłosa właśnie miała na głowie nie miał wiele wspólnego z taką dziecięcą zabawką. Te były zaprojektowane na podobieństwo słuchawek dla pilotów helikopterów. Otaczały uszy miękką, pokrytą syntetyczną skórą gąbką. Kable - i te przy samych słuchawkach i ten prowadzący do komputera - były uformowane w sprężynki. Przy takim wyglądzie nawet różowa barwa nie odstraszała.

Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu, Bonnibel nie odnalazła w gildyjnym pokoju czatowym swojej przyjaciółki z Korei. Byli tam jednak dwaj nowi, których przyjęła dzień, czy dwa temu i nie miała jeszcze okazji z nimi normalnie pogadać. Dołączyła do rozmowy.

- "Jake!" - usłyszała gdy tylko jej komputer przetworzył to co miał do przetworzenia i połączył się z rozmawiającymi - "Weź się podziel tymi nachos!"

- "Jafimi nafos?" - odezwał się nieco grubszy, do tego przytłumiony warstwą chipsów głos.

- "Tymi, które właśnie upychasz sobie do gęby!" - odezwał się pierwszy chłopak. Zgodnie z tym co sugerował jego nick, nazywał się Finn.

- "Fam ni fje fales" - odparł ten drugi. Bonnibel była w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak opluwa klawiaturę.

- "Nie gadaj z pełnymi ustami, bo plujesz na klawiaturę" - zaśmiał się FinnTheHuman.

- "Ekhem, ekhem…" - różowowłosa postanowiła w końcu zwrócić na siebie uwagę przerywając jednocześnie tę jakże głęboką dyskusję.

- "O! Pfincess…" - zaczął Jake.

- "Mówcie na mnie PB" - przerwała mu dziewczyna - "A tak w ogóle to cześć. Widzę, że poradziliście sobie z komunikatorem."

- "Bez problemu!" - pochwalił się ochoczo młodszy.

- "Fo…" - dało się słyszeć głośne przełykanie - "Sorki… Dołączasz do gry, kró… PB?"

- "Jeszcze nie zakończył się proces aktualizacji" - przywołała okienko launchera gry - "Jeszcze jakaś minuta… Co właściwie dodali?"

- "Jake?"

- "Niewiele…" - przez chwilę panowała cisza. Chłopak sprawdzał porównywał pewnie swoją wiedzę z informacjami zamieszczonymi na oficjalnej stronie gry - "Chyba tylko możliwość tworzenia własnych questów i małych kampanii…"

- "Wreszcie!" - zawołała różowa i zaśmiała się. Gdyby ich ktoś zapytał, bracia powiedzieliby pewnie, że ten śmiech był dość niepokojący. Zwłaszcza jak na kogoś sterującego różową, cukierkową królewną - "Tyle na to czekałam!"

- "Na tworzenie questów?" - upewnił się Finn.

- "Tak!" - odpowiedziała z radością - "Będę mogła tworzyć zadania dla członków gildii! Będę mogła stworzyć kampanię dla Candy Kingdom! Jak się postaram, to zostaniemy prawowitą frakcją w Adventure Time!"

- "Eee… A nie ma już przypadkiem czegoś takiego jak "słodyczanie"?" - zapytał ten grubszy.

- "No niby jest, ale nie ma dla niej dedykowanych zadań" - sprecyzowała - "O! Koniec aktualizacji…"

Nie czekając chwili dłużej uruchomiła grę. Jej potężny pecet załadował program w mgnieniu oka. Gdy jej rodzice konsultowali się z nią w sprawie jaki to komputer jej sprezentować, pojawiły się pytania po co jej taki kombajn i czy nie wolałaby laptopa. Na pierwsze nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, a laptop, choć w oczach rodzicieli był już stary, posiadała.

Na monitorze pojawił się ekran logowania. Szybko wklepała login i hasło, po czym potwierdziła i zaraz po załadowaniu się menu, wybrała serwer. Łączenie się z nim było chyba najdłuższym etapem podczas uruchamiania gry. Bonnibel miała czasem wrażenie, że maszyny przeznaczone na serwer są słabsze od jej komputera.

Gdy tylko jej postać pojawiła się w komnatach pałacu Candy Kingdom, dziewczyna zaczęła przeszukiwać opcje w poszukiwania kreatora questów.

- "Wiecie co?" - odezwała się - "Chyba testowo przygotuję wam jakiś łatwy quest…"

- "Czekamy z niecierpliwością" - zapewnił Finn.

- "Albo raczej powoli wyżynamy tą bandę złośliwych chochlików" - mruknął Jake.

- "Racja… Ratowanie tej wioski ma pierwszeństwo!" - przytaknął brat.

- "O... Zobacz. Wampirzyca przyszła…" - mruknął.

- "Widzę… Właśnie coś do mnie pisze… Możemy jej podać adres komunikatora?"

- "Komu?" - Bonnibel uniosła brew. Lubiła co prawda poznawać nowych ludzi, ale miło by było wcześniej coś o nich wiedzieć.

- "Taką jedną dziewczynę, którą niedawno poznaliśmy jak graliśmy" - odpowiedź chłopaka była zdecydowanie niezadowalająca - "Jest spoko."

- "Mnie tam trochę przeraża…" - po głosie jego brata można było domyślić się, że właśnie się wzdrygnął.

- "A dlaczego?" - zapytała z ciekawością.

- "Bo gra wampirem… A ja nie przepadam za wampirami" - przyznał się.

- "Ma to od dziecka…" - szepnął teatralnie Finn - "Obejrzał kiedyś taki film…"

- "Ej! Spadaj Finn" - z obydwu mikrofonów wyraźnie dało się słyszeć rękę Jake'a trzaskającą w głowę jego brata.

- "Dobra… To wysyłam jej adres" - powiedział śmiejąc się.

Różowowłosa przewróciła oczami. Jedyną otuchą pozostawał fakt posiadania przez nią uprawnień administratora na serwerze czatu. Gdyby okazało się, że tajemnicza dziewczyna jest jakaś toksyczna, zawsze będzie można ją po prostu wywalić.

Po chwili komunikator grzecznie zawiadomił wszystkich o tym, że ktoś nowy wszedł do pokoju czatowego. Nick dziewczyny potwierdził to co zaczynała podejrzewać gdy usłyszała, że tamta steruje wampirem.

- "Co tam?" - odezwała się nowo przybyła. Trzeba było przyznać, że ma bardzo przyjemny głos.

- "Siema Marcelino!" - przywitał się radośnie Finn.

- "Cześć" - zawtórował mu Jake.

- "Witaj" - spokojnie powiedziała Bonnibel.

- "O… Czy to nie gumowa królewna?" - w głosie Marceliny dało się słyszeć wyraźną nutkę sarkazmu.

-" A czy to nie przypadkiem wredna wampirzyca, grasująca razem z szajką duchów po całym Ooo?" - w głosie różowej pojawiło się zaskakująco dużo jadu. Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- "Oj wybacz mi tą dziwną reakcję…" - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Jakość jej mikrofonu nie była zbyt dobra. Cały czas słychać było jakieś szumy w tle - "A z tymi świrami już nie gadam. Zaczęli mnie ignorować… Pewnie się im znudziłam..."

- "Czyli przyznajesz się do bycia trollem?" - uśmiechnęła się różowowłosa.

- "Nie" - odpowiedziała radośnie - "Jestem tylko wampirem… No… Może nie tylko… Jestem pół demonem technicznie rzecz biorąc."

- "Eh… niech ci będzie…" - westchnęła.

- "Nie wie ktoś przypadkiem która jest godzina?" - zapytała nagle Marcelina. Cała wcześniejsza wesołość zniknęła z jej głosu. Teraz była naprawdę poważna.

- "Coś koło wpół do piątej…" - odpowiedział Jake.

- "Oj…" - jęknęła - "Jaznikammuszeleciećbędępóźniej!" - wypluła z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, po czym rozłączyła się.

- "Okeej…" - mruknęła po chwili Bonnie - "Skończyłam waszego questa. Jesteście gotowi?"

* * *

><p>Czarnowłosa zatrzasnęła ekran laptopa i ściągnęła słuchawki. Wygrzebanie się spod nieziemsko wygodnej kupy poduszek było zaskakująco trudne. Normalnie dziewczyna pewnie by odpuściła i cofnęła się w ciepły, puchowy stos, ale dziś miała bardzo ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Cudem łapiąc równowagę wylądowała na podłodze, przy okazji rozsypując dookoła poduchy. Szybko pozbierała wszystkie potrzebne jej rzeczy. Dokumenty i portmonetkę wsunęła do kieszeni, a na nadgarstek założyła zegarek. Zanim ruszyła dalej, spojrzała na niego. Zbliżała się za dwadzieścia piąta.<p>

W podskokach rzuciła się ku drzwiom. Chwyciła za jeden ze swoich wysokich, czerwonych butów i zaczęła naciągać go na stopę. Obuwie uparcie nie chciało współpracować, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zachwiała się i wylądowała na tyłku. Syknęła tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby, wiedząc, że wieczorem znajdzie zapewne niezły siniak na pośladku i wróciła do zakładania niesfornych buciorów. Tym razem miała zdecydowaną przewagę i już kilka sekund później stała pewnie przy drzwiach. Zanim wyszła, złapała jeszcze czarną kurteczkę i, już zbiegając po schodach, narzuciła ją sobie na ramiona.

Świat zewnętrzny przywitał ja chłodnym oddechem zbliżającego się powoli wieczora. Ile sił w nogach, nie bacząc na przechodzących chodnikiem ludzi, pobiegła w stronę przystanku tramwajowego. Po jakieś minucie biegu dopadła szklanej budki osłaniającej czekających przed wszelkimi fanaberiami pogody. Kilka starszych babć spojrzało na nią z lekkim przestrachem. Nie dlatego, że właśnie pojawiła się prawie znikąd dysząc jak stara lokomotywa, a raczej z powodu jej wyglądu. Marcelina nie razu już miała do czynienia z taką reakcją tej bardziej wiekowej części społeczeństwa. Zdawali się bać prawie nienaturalnie bladej skóry, czarnych, długich włosów, ciemnych ubrań, a najbardziej czerwonych butów. Dziewczyna od dawna zastanawiała się o co może chodzić.

Normalnie teraz też by to zrobiła, ale nie mogła się skupić na niczym poza wypatrywaniem tramwaju. Babcie musiały wytrzymać jej towarzystwo.

Gdy tylko oznaczony żółtym, wyświetlanym na niewielkim wyświetlaczu, numerem siedem, pojazd zatrzymał się na przystanku, czarnowłosa natychmiast do niego wskoczyła. Znalazłszy się wewnątrz, rzuciła się ku kasownikowi i szybko wyłuskała bilet z portmonetki. Urządzenie wydało charakterystyczny dźwięk dziurkując świstek. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. W tramwaju siedziało zaledwie kilka osób i znaczna część z nich gapiła się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Uśmiechnęła się niezręczne i kurczowo złapała za pomalowaną na żółto rurkę.

- "Przepraszam!" - huknął głos tuż obok niej.

Marcelina szybko się zreflektowała i odsłoniła kasownik. Reszta podróży minęła dla niej w równie gęstej atmosferze.

Kiedy tramwaj zatrzymał się na przystanku oznaczonym jako szpital, dziewczyna z ulgą wyszła z pojazdu. Spojrzała na zegarek i przeraziła się. Powoli, acz nieubłaganie zbliżała się piąta. Znów zaczęła biec. Nie miała daleko - oznaczający postój dla tramwajów słupek dzieliło od wejścia do szpitala zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów. Zdziwione spojrzenia pielęgniarzy i lekarzy odprowadziły ją do blatu recepcji. Stała za nim brązowowłosa, zmęczona życiem pielęgniarka. Do ucha przytulała słuchawkę telefonu i mruczała coś do mikrofonu.

- "Ekhem, ekhem!" - spróbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Marcelina. Kobieta kompletnie ją ignorowała zajęta widocznie jakąś niezwykle ważną rozmową. Czarnowłosa zmierzyła ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem, czując, że niedługo wytrzyma czekanie na koniec telefonicznej paplaniny.

- "Pani Abadeer?" - odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami.

- "Tak?" - obejrzała się. Stała przed nią . Do piersi przyciskała clipboard z wpiętym plikiem dokumentów.

- "Simon czeka na panią z niecierpliwością" - wskazała kciukiem korytarz za swoimi plecami, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna czym prędzej podążyła za nią.

Sala, do której weszły, była standardowo pomalowana na biało. Na ścianie, pod sufitem wisiał stary telewizor z włączonymi właśnie wiadomościami. Pod ścianami stały metalowe i szklane szafki, a naprzeciw wejścia znajdowało się okno, przez które wpadały promienie zachodzącego powoli słońca. Zaraz obok stało jedyne łóżko, obok którego ustawiono szpitalną aparaturę. Pod sterylnie białą pościelą leżał białowłosy staruszek z wielką brodą. Zdawał się spać, ale gdy tylko kobiety weszły do pomieszczenia, otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.

- "Marcelina!" - zawołał radośnie i niezwykle żywo jak na kogoś obłożnie chorego.

- "Simon!" - dziewczyna zareagowała równie entuzjastycznie i nie bacząc na niezbyt zadowoloną minę lekarki, uściskała mężczyznę.

Nie był co prawda jej dziadkiem, ojcem, czy wujem. Nie było między nim, a czarnowłosą żadnego pokrewieństwa. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak ojcu wtedy siedmioletniej Marceliny przekazać dziecka pod opiekę brodacza. Tylko po to, by później zniknąć i nie odzywać się przez następne lata.

Jej matka umarła na raka dwa lata przed tym wydarzeniem, co czyniło Simona opiekunem i zarazem jedną z najważniejszych osób dla dziewczyny. Jedyną rodziną, choć nie krewnym.

- "Co tam u ciebie?" - zapytał białowłosy już znacznie słabszym głosem.

- "Nic ciekawego" - nie miała zamiaru mówić o problemach finansowych - "A co u ciebie? Jak się czujesz?"

- "Coraz lepiej" - zaśmiał się. Śmiech przeszedł w krótki atak suchego kaszlu - "Odkąd mnie połatali jest tylko lepiej."

- "To super…" - uśmiechnęła się nieco sztucznie. Mężczyzna wcale nie wyglądał "lepiej". Ani trochę.

- "Nie martw się o mnie!" - uśmiechnął się - "Nic mi nie będzie. A teraz wyciągnij coś z tych konowałów" - stojąca kilka metrów od łóżka przewróciła oczami - "Mi nic nie chcą powiedzieć…"

- "Jasne" - powiedziała Marcelina - "Podpytam ją" - odwróciła się w stronę pani doktor - "Mówiła pani, że ma mi coś do powiedzenia…"

- "Tak, ale w cztery oczy" - nie mówiąc nic więcej, chwyciła ją za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą na korytarz.

- "A nie w sześć?" - nie mogła powstrzymać się czarnowłosa.

- "Bez żartów" - poprawiła okulary nie uśmiechając się - "Muszę pani przekazać coś naprawdę ważnego."

- "Tak?" - dziewczyna natychmiast spoważniała.

- "Pan Petrikov, jak zresztą widać, przeżył operację" - zaczęła - "Problem leży w tym, że jego stan wciąż jest niestabilny. W każdej chwili może…" - zerknęła w stronę podłogi.

- "Rozumiem… Jakie ma… szanse?" - poczuła w gardle rosnącą gulę. A już się łudziła, że wszystko będzie dobrze…

- "Wiem jak to brzmiało, ale wcale nie jest tak źle" - lekarka spróbowała się uśmiechnąć - "Ma… duże szanse. Jest silnym pacjentem. Ale wciąż istnieje niebezpieczeństwo."

Marcelina pokiwała tylko głową. Radość spowodowana spotkaniem z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem ustąpiła strachowi o jego życie. I strachowi przed samotnością.

- "Ach… I jeszcze jedno" - odezwała się nagle pani doktor - "Nie mów mu o tym. Stres nie jest dobrym lekarstwem…"

- "A niepewność jest lepszym?"

- "On jest całkiem mocno przekonany o swoim dobrym stanie… Pozytywne podejście jest znacznie lepszym lekarstwem" - odetchnęła ciężko - "Proszę się pospieszyć… Niedługo kończą się wizyty."

* * *

><p>- "Co mamy zrobić z tym Klucznikiem?" - zapytał Finn. Jego odziana w białą czapeczkę postać, razem z wielkim, żółtym psem, stała przed olbrzymią bramą i malutkim, żółtoskórym stworkiem z czapką w kształcie klucza. NPC-et przedstawił się jako Klucznik.<p>

- "Nie wiem… Pogadajcie z nim…" - odpowiedziała Bonnibel.

- "Odpowiada zagadkami…" - jęknął Jake.

- "Nie mogę wam pomóc" - dziewczyna zapewne wzruszyła ramionami - "To wasz quest. I test na bohatera przy okazji."

- "Dobra, dobra…" - mruknął młodszy - "Spróbujemy tak…" - zbliżył się do małego stworka, podniósł go i umieścił jego śmieszną czapkę w pasującej wielkością od bramy dziurce od klucza. Przekręcił aż dało się słyszeć głośne stuknięcie odblokowanego zamka. Wielkie ramiona wejścia powoli uchyliły się, a bohater odłożył Klucznika na ziemię.

- "Brawo wędrowcze!" - wykrzyknął stworek skrzeczącym, irytującym głosikiem - "Zgadłeś! Teraz droga stoi przed tobą otworem! Idź i znajdź to czego szukasz!"

- "Ok… Podziękowałbym mu, ale chyba się nie da" - mruknął Finn, po czym przeszedł przez wrota - "Jake rusz się!"

- "Dobra, dobra…" - jęknął - "Co to właściwie za miejsce?"

- "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia…" - awatar chłopaka rozejrzał się dookoła. Otaczał ich las. Albo raczej gęsta, zielona puszcza. Przez jej środek prowadziła kręta, zacieniona drożyna. Gdzieś w oddali wznosił się porośnięty drzewami szczyt - "PB?"

- "Góra Cragdor" - odpowiedziała wesołym tonem kogoś chwalącego się swą wiedzą - "Na szczycie znajdziecie obóz minotaura zwanego Mannish Manem, albo po prostu Mannishem, który da wam pewien baaardzo ważny przedmiot."

- "Baaardzo ważny przedmiot?" - upewnił się Jake.

- "Baaardzo ważny…" - potwierdziła różowa.

- "Ok" - powiedział młodszy z braci - "W takim razie nie ma na co czekać!" - jego postać czym prędzej podążyła ścieżką. Żółty pies pobiegł za nim.

Droga praktycznie natychmiast zaczęła się łagodnie wznosić w górę. Dookoła rosły potężne sosny, tudzież inne iglaki, których chłopacy nie potrafili rozpoznać. Co jakiś czas mijali jakieś wąskie, odchodzące na boki ścieżyny i oświetlone blaskiem przedpołudniowego słońca polanki.

Gdy mijali jedną z nich do ich wirtualnych i przy okazji prawdziwych uszu dobiegł przeraźliwy wrzask. Ktoś wyraźnie wołał o pomoc. Po głosie, choć tak zmienionym przez strach albo i ból, można było się domyślić, że osoby w opałach są najprawdopodobniej jakimiś dziećmi.

- "Jake! Szybko!" - zawołał zbyt mocno się wczuwając Finn - "Ktoś potrzebuje pomocy!"

- "No weź…" - mruknął niechętnie brat.

- "Dalej! Idziemy!" - bohater w białej czapce pobiegł w las.

- "Kurde, stary… Weź tak nie lataj" - jęknął - "Moja postać jest powolna…"

Kilkanaście metrów od drogi, na niewielkiej polanie, heros i pies napotkali na jeziorko z lawą, która jakimś cudem nie spalała okolicznych roślin. Po trawie rosnącej na jego brzegach nie było nawet widać śladów gorąca. Była idealnie zielona.

W środku siedziały trzy gnomy. Pierwszy miał żółty, drugi czerwony, a trzeci niebieski kubraczek. Na ich głowach spoczywały szpiczaste czapeczki w tych samych kolorach co ubrania. Wszystkie stworki miały zieloną skórę i darły się wniebogłosy.

Jake pokręciła głową, zbliżył się swoją postacią do jeziorka i rozciągniętą łapą wyciągnął gnomy z ognia.

- "Dzięki za ratunek" - z dziwnym uśmiechem zębatego pyska zaśmiał się stwór w czerwonym wdzianku.

- "W nagrodę…" - odezwał się żółty.

- "...wysadzimy w powietrze tamtą babcię!" - wydarł się radośnie niebieski, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę z gwiazdką na końcu i wymachując nią w stronę starszej kobiety, która znikąd pojawiła się przy ścianie lasu. Biała błyskawica trafiła w nią dezintegrując staruszkę. Pozostały po niej tylko kopcące się buciki i czarna plama okopconej trawy. Stworki zaniosły się złośliwym śmiechem.

- "Nieee!" - blondyn wrzasnął prosto do mikrofonu. Jego postać rzuciła się w stronę najbliższego gnoma.

- "Au…" - jęknęli prawie jednocześnie jego brat i Bonnie.

- "Za każdym razem kiedy nas zaatakujesz, zabijemy staruszkę!" - zaśmiał się atakowany stworek, jednocześnie uciekając poza zasięg złotego miecza.

W tym samym pozostałe wystrzeliły z trzymanych, magicznych kijków w stronę innej babci, która zmaterializowała się przy wejściu na polankę.

- "Nieee!" - Finn krzyknął ponownie, po czym odbiegł w las. Jake spojrzał na niego karcąco.

- "Jeśli zwiejesz, zabijemy wszystkie staruszki!" - zawołał za nim gnom. Powietrze wypełnił dźwięk dość cichych eksplozji.

- "Stary! Gdzie znowu lecisz?" - odezwał się starszy chłopak. Zgarnął rozciągniętą ręką swej postaci trzy stworki, po czym wrzucił je z powrotem do lawy. Wybuchy zostały zastąpione wołaniem o pomoc.

- "Jak najdalej stamtąd" - odburknął - "Jak miałem je uratować?"

- "Te babcie? Wydaje mi się, że one były wyczarowane…"

- "Jesteś pewien?"

- "A skąd staruszki w środku superniebezpiecznego lasu?"

- "No w sumie… Może masz rację…"

- "Stary…"

- "Ale jeśli to były prawdziwe staruszki? To znaczy… Wiem, że gramy w grę… Więc i tak były wirtualne…"

- "Stary!"

- "Ale co jeśli mieliśmy im pomóc? Co jeśli nie dostaniemy tego ważnego przedmiotu, bo nie byliśmy wystarczająco bohaterscy?"

- "STARY!" - Jake nie wytrzymał i potrząsnął brata za ramię. Dopiero wtedy blondyn podniósł wzrok na ekran swojego komputera.

Znad drzew wystawała ogromna sylwetka różowego ogra w jeansowych spodenkach. W wielkiej, tłustej łapie ściskał żółtego psa. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz tępej ciekawości.

- "Uratuję cię stary!" - zapewnił Finn, ruszając swoją postacią w stronę potwora.

- "Pośpiesz się… On chce mnie zjeść…" - chłopak warknął wściekle - "No i mnie zeżarł…"

- "Pomszczę cię!" - poprawił się blondyn. Jego avatar wspinał się właśnie po nodze olbrzyma.

Po chwili dotarł do wysokości tyłka. Wyżej była tylko otłuszczona powierzchnia pleców stwora. Wspinaczka na nie była praktycznie niemożliwa. Młody zauważył jednak coś ciekawszego. Z tylnej kieszeni wystawał bowiem portfel, a z niego olbrzymi banknot. Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się chwycił pieniądz i wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Zwróciło to uwagę ogra.

- "Ej! Co ty tam robić?" - zawołał niezbyt inteligentnie brzmiącym głosem. Jakkolwiek ktoś, kto nie potrafi odmieniać czasowników może brzmieć inteligentnie - "Ty oddać moja pieniądz!" - wrzasnął z wściekłością, po czym zamachnął się i spróbował złapać małego złodzieja.

Bohater w białej czapce odbił się od nadlatującej kończyny. Przez chwilę leciał z banknotem pod pachą, by w pewnym momencie rozwinąć go i, używając niczym paralotni, skierować się w stronę tłustego olbrzyma.

- "Oddać mój banknot!" - zapłakał potwór - "Ty być zły! Ty ukraść mnie banknot!"

Finn nic sobie nie robił z tych jęków. Jego postać z pełną prędkością wbiła stopę w brzuch monstrum, gdzieś na wysokości żołądka. Ogr schylił się i zaczął wymiotować. Ku radości blondyna, razem ze śniadaniem, pozbył się z brzucha również żółtego psa.

- "Yay!" - zaśmiał się młodszy chłopak.

- "Gratulacje młody!" - Jake poklepał go po ramieniu - "A teraz biegiemy na tą górę, zanim znów coś nas będzie chciało zeżreć…"

I pobiegli. Wąska, stroma droga wiła się między drzewami. Kilka razy prawie spadli w najeżoną czubkami koron sosen przepaść. Minęli się z naprawdę niepokojącym kimś w brudnej szacie. Na ich szczęście tak szybko, że nie zdążyli usłyszeć prośby o pomoc wypowiedzianej zachrypniętym głosem…

W końcu stanęli przed bramą. Wielkie, drewniane wrota, wzmocnione metalowymi, ozdobnymi listwami, broniły przejścia na szczyt. Postać Finna nieśmiało zbliżyła się i ostrożnie uniosła dłoń. Stuknięcia w drewno, choć silne, były prawie niesłyszalne. Mimo to, po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność chwili, drzwi drgnęły. Drgnęły i zaczęły się bezszelestnie przesuwać. Im szerzej były otwarte, tym ciszej robiło się naokoło. Z początku bracia nie zauważyli tego. Dopiero kiedy ucichł gwizd wiatru, szum sosnowych gałęzi i śpiew ptaków, poczuli się nieco nieswojo. Przed nimi, tuż za progiem wejścia, które właśnie się całkowicie otworzyło, zaczynała się ciemność. Ciemność wręcz idealna. Wewnątrz nie było widać nic. Nawet zarysów ścian. Nie dało się określić jak duża jest rozciągająca się przed nimi przestrzeń. Mogła być wielkości schowka na miotły albo nieskończona…

- "To… eee… To wchodzimy?" - zapytał się Jake. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od monitora. Ciemna plama wejścia przyciągała wzrok niczym magnez żelazne opiłki. Kusiła… Ale jednocześnie gdzieś głęboko, na dnie umysłu budził się strach. Im dłużej gapili się na ekrany tym głośniej coś w ich głowach krzyczało.

- "No…" - Finn jeszcze nigdy nie czół czegoś podobnego. Ani grając w grę, ani naprawdę. Jego brat zresztą miał podobnie - "Chyba powinniśmy…"

- "Tiaa… Ciemno tam… Nie sądzisz?" - na silę podtrzymywał rozmowę starszy z braci.

- "Nom… W życiu nie widziałem, żeby gdzieś było tak ciemno… Trochę to… Takie…"

- "Nierealistyczne?"

- "Ta… Nierealistyczne… Dobre słowo…" - rozmowa ledwie trzymała się kupy.

- "Wejdźcie tam w końcu!" - wrzasnęła nie mogąca już tego wytrzymać Bonnibel. W odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko ciszę - "Jesteście tam?"

- "Chyba tam wejdziemy, co Jake?" - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Finn.

- "Ta młody… wejdźmy tam…"

Bohater w białej czapce zawahał się i zatrzymał w pół kroku. Nie mógł się przemóc, choć chciał. Tak bardzo chciał…

- "Weszliście?" - zapytała zaniepokojona nienaturalną ciszą dziewczyna. To wreszcie popchnęło chłopaka do działania.

- "Tak" - mruknął naciskając jednocześnie klawisz na klawiaturze - "Weszliśmy" - jego awatar zanurzył się w ciemność.

Coś było nie tak… Wejście zniknęło… Otaczający postać mrok był przytłaczający, choć grający dobrze wiedział, że siedzi w ciepłym, bezpiecznym domu, przed ekranem komputera.

Gdzieś w oddali blade światło podświetliło zakapturzoną sylwetkę. Spomiędzy fałd czarnej niczym sama ciemność w pomieszczeniu szaty wystawała biała czaszka. W głębi pustych oczodołów coś błyszczało słabo.

- "Witaj podróżniku!" - stworzenie odezwało się spiżowym głosem, który zdawał się dochodzić dosłownie zewsząd - "Kim jesteś i po co przybywasz?"

Niewidzialna siła zmusiła postać Finna do spojrzenia prosto na istotę. Na dole ekranu pojawiło się standardowe okienko dialogowe. Jednak zamiast opcji dialogowych był tam tylko mrugający kursor. Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, ogłupiały. W końcu niepewnie wyciągnął ręce nad klawiaturę i powoli zaczął wprowadzać tekst.

"Jestem Finn The Human. Jestem bohaterem i przybywam po…"

'No właśnie… Po co?' - zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- "PB?" - odezwał się cicho.

- "Tak?" - dziewczyna odpowiedziała prawie natychmiast.

- "Co takiego mamy właściwie przynieść?" - zapytał wpatrując się tępo w czarne klawisze z wymalowanymi biała farbą znaczkami.

- "Enchiridion. Podręcznik bohatera" - odparła pewnym głosem.

- "Dzięki…"

"Jestem Finn The Human. Jestem bohaterem i przybywam po Enchiridion"

- "Twierdzisz, że jesteś bohaterem?" - blondyn zadrżał znów słysząc potężny głos - "Musisz to udowodnić" - na suficie otworzyło się oko. Nie miało tęczówki ani źrenicy, ale za to oświetlało bladym światłem fragment podłogi. Fragment, który zaczął się powoli, niczym bąbelek powietrza w kałuży ropy naftowej, wybrzuszać. Formujący się kształt powoli przestawał być ciemnoszary. Nabierał koloru mięsa. Krótko trwał proces "narodzin"... - "Zabij potwora!" - zagrzmiał rozkaz od strony tajemniczej istoty.

Potwór nie był jakiś specjalnie straszny. Raczej obrzydliwy. Składał się z… chyba ludzkich… wnętrzności. Jego centralną część - tułów - stanowiło monstrualnych wręcz rozmiarów serce, które biło niczym świeżo wyrwane z piersi. Monstrum nie ruszyło się z kręgu słabego światła.

"Czy on jest zły?"

- "Tak… Potwór jest zły. Najgorszy ze wszystkich…" - odpowiedział przekonująco zakapturzony. Finn nie zwrócił uwagi na nierealność tego co się właśnie stało. Postać w grze odpowiadała nagrana kwestią na napisane przez gracza pytanie…

Bohater w białej czapce skoczył ma poczwarę i wbił miecz w sam środek olbrzymiego serducha. Stworzenie pękło, a z jego środka wylała się ciemność. Oko na suficie zamknęło się.

- "Świetnie młody bohaterze" - pochwaliła go istota - "Zdałeś pierwszy test… Teraz nadszedł czas na test drugi" - biała, koścista ręka wskazała coś. Wskazane coś natychmiast zostało oświetlone blaskiem otwartego na suficie oka. Niebieska mrówka stała sobie niewinnie w plamie światła - "Zabij."

"Czy ona jest zła?"

- "Eee…" - szkielet był zbity z tropu - "Nie… Jest… Neutralna. Tak. Jest neutralna."

"Czyli nie jest zła?"

- "No nie… Jest neutralna" - powtórzył - "Ale zabij ją."

"Skoro nie jest zła, to dlaczego mam ją zabić?"

- "Nie jest zła… Ale nie jest też dobra."

Postać Finna przeszła obok owada. Zbliżyła się do istoty i zamachnęła się mieczem. Rozcięta w pół szata i pogruchotane kości eksplodowały oślepiającym blaskiem. Znikła mrówka, znikło oko i znikła ciemność. Przed bohaterem rozpostarła się polana na szczycie góry. Na zielonej trawce stał uginający się od jedzenia stół. Przy nim siedziały trzy postacie - Klucznik, Jake i minotaur.

- "Jake!" - chłopak odwrócił się w stronę swojego brata i trącił go łokciem - "Czy ty przez ten cały czas byłeś tutaj na pikniku?"

- "Taaak" - uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

- "Witaj bohaterze!" - wrzasnął radośnie Mannish - "Przetrwałeś podróż na górę Cragdor! Mam dla ciebie nagrodę…" - wyciągnął ręce, w których pojawiła się świetlista sfera. Gdy blask zbladł, ukazała się bańka ze starą księgą w środku - "Oto Enchiridion!"

- "PB..." - odezwał się Finn - "Mamy to."

* * *

><p>Bonnibel westchnęła ciężko. Chłopaki zwinęli się kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Czuła się nieco samotnie.<p>

Mechanizmy gry odpowiadające za tworzenie questów działały znakomicie. Po powrocie do Candy Kingdom bracia zdobyli punkty doświadczenia i pozyskaną od minotaura księgę. Finn trochę dziwił się dlaczego właśnie on otrzymał księgę. Myślał, że jest potrzebna różowej królewnie. Dopiero ponowne wytłumaczenie mu czym jest Enchiridion podziałało. Potem przez chwilę gadali o bzdurach, aż rodzice chłopaków kazali im wyłączać komputery.

W ten sposób dziewczyna została sama. Siedząc w ciemnym pokoju, z twarzą oświetloną bladym światłem monitora, zaczynała zastanawiać się dlaczego właściwie jeszcze nie wyłączyła peceta i nie rozpoczęła standardowych, wieczornych przygotowań do snu. Coś ją jednak trzymało przy klawiaturze.

Wyłączyła grę. Nie miała tam już nic do roboty. Chciała wyłączyć też komunikator, ale jakoś o tym zapomniała, włączając przeglądarkę i zaczynając oglądać ulubione strony.

Nagle usłyszała znajomy komunikat. Ktoś dołączył do pokoju czatowego.

- "Kto tam?" - zapytała. Nie chciało jej się wywoływać okienka programu, żeby sprawdzić.

- "Hej Bonnibel…" - wymamrotał damski głos. Marcelina zdawała się być zmęczona. Albo smutna… Ciężko było to dokładnie określić. Na pewno nie była tak wesoła jak kilka godzin wcześniej.

- "Witaj Marcelino" - przywitała się pogodnie różowa - "Brzmisz trochę… smutno…"

- "Eh…" - wydała bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

- "Coś się stało?" - nie odpuszczała.

- "Czemu cię to tak ciekawi królewno?" - w głos Marceliny wkradła się nutka goryczy.

- "Tak… sobie…" - mruknęła. Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- "Mój… przyjaciel… Leży w szpitalu" - odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna. Jej głos lekko drżał - "Miał niedawno operację i… i… nie wiadomo czy…"

- "Nie martw się" - powiedziała spokojnie Bonnibel - "Nie myśl o tym… negatywnie. Twojemu przyjacielowi nic nie będzie. Kiedy się z nim spotkasz, powiedz, że życzę mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia."

- "Dzięki… Powiem mu" - odparła. Jej humor odrobinę się poprawił.


End file.
